


Fifteen Minute Break

by thatgayshit5



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gym AU, I'm writing this instead of doing grad school work, Raelle and Scylla are disasters but they make it work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgayshit5/pseuds/thatgayshit5
Summary: Scylla works in a gym. She's not sure why, because it sucks. But at least the view is nice.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 156
Kudos: 482





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic, so if it sucks I'm really sorry. I work in a gym and writing this was partially a coping mechanism for my own inability to talk to attractive women because I am very gay. Let's hope Scylla is better at it than I am. Hope y'all enjoy :)

It’s days like this that make Scylla wonder why she even works in a gym. She’s currently zoned out, eyes glazed over, with a carefully crafted look of fake concern on her face. Karen (Scylla has no idea what her real name is and has no intention of finding out) has been complaining about the broken hot tub for the past five minutes and honestly, Scylla would be considering quitting then and there if she didn’t need the paycheck so bad. She gathers all of the effort to pretend to care that she can manage and apologizes again for any inconvenience that the hot tub breaking had caused, artificial sincerity coating her voice. Just like the sign on the check-in desk said: _So sorry for the inconvenience._ Scylla glances at her watch. It’s eight forty five. Her shift ends at two. Five hours and fifteen minutes left, not that she’s counting.

 _Today will be a long day_ , she thinks as she tunes out Karen’s ranting to instead reflect on how she has gotten here. And to think she had volunteered to help Helen open at seven in the morning on a _Saturday_ because someone called out sick and she needed the extra money _._ Who goes to the gym at seven on a Saturday? Apparently, plenty of people do, if the members waiting for the her to unlock the doors that morning could be trusted. Karen seems to have had her fill of yelling in a mostly empty gym at someone who had no power to fix her problem and turns to head toward the door. Scylla breathes a sigh of relief as Karen walks away to torture the barista at the coffee shop across the street. The poor thing, Glory really had no idea what was coming her way.

For the second time that morning Scylla wonders why she works in a gym. The pay isn’t great, but it’s better than minimum wage and that has to count for something. She gets a free gym membership which would be great if she ever had time to use it between classes, working, writing papers, and taking exams. The best answer, and what made her look into the job in the first place, is that it’s convenient. Across the street from the campus where she takes classes for grad school and a five minute drive from her apartment. It’s convenient for sure and pays the bills, but at what cost. Customer service is hell and Scylla’s contempt for the entitled, upper middle-class population they serve grows by the second.

“That didn’t look fun. Sorry I couldn’t help you out there,” Helen says as she walks by, conveniently returning from her bathroom break exactly when Scylla _didn’t_ need her as backup.

“Don’t worry about it.” Helen wasn’t the only one who took well-scheduled bathroom breaks. Two could play at that game. But in all seriousness, Scylla knew if she really needed Helen, she would be right there for her and willing to use her “I’m an authority figure” voice accompanied by a glare that would make any member dumb enough to cross her quake in their Lululemon yoga pants. Helen had her moments, but she was a good manager at the end of the day. They sit in silence for ten minutes, watching time pass and offering the occasional smile to a member checking in before Helen clears her throat.

“Hey, go take fifteen minutes. Grab a coffee or something. I’ve got the desk for now before the rush hits.”

Scylla instantly forgets any animosity she had towards Helen at the prospect of a break from the monotony of the front desk. While the entire facility was mostly dead right now, things tended to pick up around nine and the offer of missing some of it, for however small an amount of time it was, was worth it.

“Thank you,” she says as she walks to the back room to grab her purse and jacket. She’s been awake since five thirty and more coffee is exactly what she needs right now. Taking one last look back at the desk and Helen, she ducks out the door before Helen can change her mind and hopes to any higher power available to take her request that Karen from earlier has since left the coffee shop.

* * *

Thankfully, the coffee shop is empty save for the barista at the counter. Scylla offers Glory a small greeting. She seems like a nice enough girl, but they haven’t talked much and Scylla is far too exhausted to start a conversation right now. She orders her usual- grande latte with an extra shot of espresso, she doesn’t get much sleep- and savors the ten minutes of time remaining of her break in the peace and quiet of the empty shop. Really, fifteen minutes is no where near a long enough break to restore her sanity, but she’ll take what she can get. With a heavy sigh, she stands up, grabs her things, and heads back to the gym trying not to think about the fact that her shift isn’t even halfway over yet.

As expected, the gym is busier when she gets back. Members are streaming in at a regular pace now, most of them paying Scylla and Helen no mind and walking right by to scan their cards as they check in. Scylla’s distracted, counting the pennies in the money drawer when she hears loud voices coming down the hallway leading into the gym from the back parking lot. She looks up, seeing a group of three girls walking in and laughing.

“Oh. My. _Goddess._ Abigail, he did not!” There was a redheaded girl walking down the hallway who has entirely too much energy, practically bouncing next to her friend and looking at her expectantly.

“Yes, Tally. Yes he did.” The second girl to speak seems amused by the redhead but walks forward with her head held high, full of purpose and a smug, self-satisfied smile on her face. Scylla looks back down; she's lost count of her pennies.

“What the hell guys, we’re in public. Cool it.” This voice was quieter, slightly annoyed but still clearly amused by her friends’ antics.

“Just because _you_ haven’t gotten laid in like a _year_ doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t have fun, Rae.”

That got Scylla’s attention.

“Tal if you don’t _shut up-”_

Scylla looks up right in time to see the hottest girl she has ever seen in her life walking up to the desk to scan her card. She catches the other girl’s gaze and time seems to stop, which Scylla is immensely grateful for. This girl has the bluest eyes she's ever seen, and Scylla would happily spent the last four hours of her shift staring at them if she could, her job be damned. But then her eyes wander, shamelessly checking out the rest of this girl. Simply put, everything about her is perfect. Her blond hair is pulled back in a bun, keeping it out of her beautiful face. She's thin and clearly works out a lot, if her muscle definition is anything to go by. Scylla briefly wonders why she's never seen her before. The girl's outfit complements her lean figure well, with long black pants that hugged her legs in all the right places and _who said you could have arms like that and wear a sleeveless shirt it’s just not fair._ Truly, none of this is fair and Scylla’s brain is short-circuiting trying to figure out how to maintain some semblance of professionalism after seeing someone this attractive up close and personal. Her only saving grace is the fact that the other girl seems to be checking her out too. Suddenly Scylla finds herself cursing the gym for requiring the staff to wear a uniform because she's confident her standard issue branded polo shirt wasn’t doing her any favors.

All too soon, reality comes crashing back down and the only sentence Scylla’s brain can put together comes out as something like: “Welcome to Fort Salem Gym, if there is _anything_ you need, let me know.” Scylla adds a confident smirk, hoping her intent was made clear without technically violating company policy. The girl raises an eyebrow and gives her a cocky smile.

“Trust me, I will.” After another second of searing eye contact that makes Scylla certain she will spontaneously combust if it continues, the girl and her friends walk off towards the indoor track.

Scylla leans over to look at the computer screen. Really, this was a little weird and probably not advised by gym protocol, but Scylla can't bring herself to care enough for it to stop her. She looks through the member profile before her that the computer brought up when the girl checked in. _Raelle Collar, 23, membership started three days ago._ Maybe, just maybe, working at a gym won't be so bad after all. In fact, it might even have its perks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far- thank you. Truly. I might continue this, I might not. Got some ideas kicking around in my head if anyone is interested. Let me know what you think! I'm on tumblr at thatgayshit5 if you wanna talk to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle is a disaster but she's cute so she's allowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit you guys. I really was not expecting anyone to read this, let alone like it. Thank you everyone who left kudos and comments and took the time to read this! I love you all. And a special thank you to my friend Donna who doesn't watch Motherland but read this chapter over to make sure it wasn't complete garbage.  
> Also, disclaimer: I work in membership and know nothing about weight machines. I use freeweights and do cardio so that's what Raelle is sticking with.

“So… are we going to talk about all that at the front desk?” Abigail is giving her a pointed look that Raelle knows only means trouble. Raelle rolls her eyes and focuses on making sure she has everything she needs for her workout before closing her locker and waiting for her friends to put their stuff away. Abigail had graciously given her space during their warmup on the track but now it appears that her luck has run out. Literally.

“What, she’s hot.” An understatement. That girl could have been a goddess.

“And there’s nothing else there.” Abigail keeps giving Raelle her signature ‘there’s more that you’re not telling me and I won’t stop until you do’ look.

“No, Bells. That’s it.” It’s not true but Abigail and Tally don’t need to know that. At least not yet.

“Raelle, we love you to pieces, but that look she gave you had to be a sign. She’s into you, and you’re clearly into her. You should talk to her.” Oh great, Tally’s in on it too. This should be _fun._ Raelle loves her friends but they have a frustrating habit of getting involved with her love life (or lack thereof) and that is exactly what she doesn’t need right now.

“Yeah well, we came here to work out and that’s what I’m gonna do. You wanna sit there playin’ matchmaker out of a women’s locker room or do your yoga?” Raelle had every intention of talking to that girl, but she would do it in her own time and not a minute sooner. Proper southern gentlewoman style, as Tally and Abigail would say. Tally gives her a goofy smile, all dimples and cuteness, and wiggles her eyebrows. Her antics earn her a small smile and laugh because Raelle talks a lot of shit sometimes but at the end of the day, she loves her friends dearly and they know it. Abigail graciously speaks up.

“Okay, tell you what. You’re off the hook for now shitbird, but we’re not letting this go so easily." Abigail shuts her locker and grabs her water bottle, giving Raelle a soft smile and laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. “You deserve something good in your life.” Abigail heads for the door, Tally trailing along behind her. “And goddess knows you need to get laid,” Abigail adds over her shoulder because _of course she does._ Abigail Bellweather couldn’t let herself stay sappy for too long, everyone knows that.

“Yeah, thanks Bells. Always appreciate your support!” Raelle calls after her. The worst part is, she knows Abigail has a point. The past year has been rough to say the least and has left no time for relationships, casual or otherwise. Raelle shakes her head as she heads out onto the gym floor, trying to clear her mind of everything except the workout.

In the turmoil the past year brought her, she found that a good workout always helped clear her head. Whether it was weights, a run, or even a group exercise class (Tally brought her to a barre class once and while the people were nice, it wasn’t Raelle’s kind of thing), everything cleared up a little bit and it was just her and her body, trusting herself that she could accomplish the task at hand. For that moment everything was simple and uncomplicated, just take the next step, make the next move, know that for this small amount of time nothing else matters. It brought her peace at a time when peace was hard to find.

She’s halfway through a set of push-ups when she hears a melodic voice through her headphones, somehow breaking through the playlist she made a few days ago. _Oh shit._

“And here is where we have all of our free weights. As you can see, we have quite a selection.” Raelle looks up and sure enough, the girl from the front desk is there, apparently giving a tour to some middle-aged couple. But her eyes aren’t on the couple she’s talking to, no. She’s watching Raelle with an intrigued smirk. Raelle returns the gaze with an intensity she didn’t know she was capable of for another second before-

“Excuse me, ma’am?” Raelle curses that couple and their amazing ability to absolutely ruin the moment as she watches the girl’s smirk drop. She carefully replaces it with a customer service smile Raelle is all too familiar with crafting herself after several years of working as a grocery store clerk in college. The girl assembles the perfect apologetic smile as she turns to face the couple she was giving a tour to.

“Yes, as I was saying, rates are…” As they walked away, Raelle takes a deep breath. She hadn’t realized she was holding it. Yeah, this could get interesting. God damn her and her useless lesbian ass.

* * *

Raelle, Abigail, and Tally finish up about an hour later. Raelle and Abigail prefer weights and cardio while Tally prefers yoga, so they tend to warm up together on the track and then go their separate ways for the bulk of their time at the gym. It’s a big facility, the largest in the area, and features a pool, hot tub, yoga studio, indoor track, and decent selection of free weights and machines. Raelle was impressed when Abigail brought her there the first time. She hadn’t been sure she would find another place she liked after their old gym closed down, but she was pleasantly surprised by this place.

After a quick shower, Raelle heads to the lobby to wait for Abigail and Tally. She had changed into her typical flannel-jeans-boots combination, gym bag slung over one shoulder and returned her hair to its normal braids. As much as she loved them, they just weren’t practical for working out if she wanted to actually be able to see anything.

Raelle absent-mindedly wonders is she is dressed nice enough for whatever Tally has lined up for them, but figures Tally knows her well enough to plan accordingly. Too late now anyways. When they switched gyms, Tally decided that their new Saturday routine would be working out and then heading to brunch because her favorite place was nearby. Raelle and Abigail knew better than to argue because when Tally decides she wants bonding time, she gets bonding time. No questions asked. It was one of the first unspoken rules established in their small but tight-knit friend group.

Raelle watches the lobby for a minute. It’s lively, people greeting each other as they come and go, catching up after a long week of work. And then she sees _her._ She’s just as beautiful as Raelle remembered. Brown hair falls in gentle waves and just brushes her shoulders, delicate brows and a sharp jawline and holy shit those eyes were bluer and deeper than the ocean. She’d bet money on it, even if she knows she’d lose. Somehow, this girl makes filing paperwork and answering phones look graceful as she floats between the tasks. Raelle waits until the girl doesn’t look busy and takes a deep breath. _No time like the present, Collar._ The walk up to the desk is the longest of her life.

“Hey,” Raelle says as she approaches, hands in her pockets. The girl looks up from the paper she was signing and god Raelle would happily drown in those eyes if she could. It would be worth it.

“Hi.” She gives Raelle a small smile and Raelle suddenly forgets every pickup line she has ever heard except for-

“Come here often?” _God Collar you absolute dumbass. You complete fool. 'Come here often' are you_ fucking _kidding me she works here._ This was not the proper southern gentlewoman style plan.

Thankfully, this girl throws her head back and laughs. It’s the most mesmerizing thing Raelle’s ever seen and she desperately tries to memorize the sound of her laughter.

“Often enough to make a living. How about you? I think I’d remember seeing you around.” This girl was gonna be the death of her, she could feel it.

“Oh, I’m thinking about it,” Raelle looks down, leaning against the desk before returning her gaze to the girl and those _eyes_. “I could be convinced.”

“That can be arranged.” Oh, she’s _good._

“Oh yeah?” Raelle can’t stop the amused smirk from taking over her features.

“Of course.” The girl puts down her pen and leans forward with a small smile and lowers her voice, like she’s sharing a secret. “For the low cost of twenty extra dollars a month corporate will call you every day and beg you to come and grace us with your,” she looks Raelle up and down and Raelle feels like she’s been set on fire, “fine presence.”

Raelle laughs. “And would it be you callin’? Because-”

“Rae! I’m hungry, let’s go!” Raelle would kill Tally if she didn’t love her so much. She turns to see Tally and Abigail watching her from the door, smiling and waving. It should be a crime for betrayal to look so innocent.

“Give me a minute! God.” She turns back to the girl, an apologetic smile on her face. “Assholes, the both of them. Sorry.”

“It’s alright, I get it. Duty calls,” the girl says as Raelle sighs. She’s not ready to leave yet.

“But I’ll see you around?” Raelle can’t help it, even if it sounds a little desperate. The thought of never seeing this girl around is… she doesn’t want to think about it.

“Without a doubt, you know where to find me,” she says. She seems to pause and consider for a second before she reaches out her hand. “I’m Scylla.”

Raelle takes it, trying to ignore the rush the small contact gives her and instead marveling at how soft her skin is. “I’m Raelle.” She holds the handshake a second longer than she needs to, because how can she _not_ , before letting it go. “It’s very nice to meet you, Scylla.” Her mama did raise a girl with manners, after all.

“You too, Raelle.” Scylla saying her name sounds so good it makes her heart flutter. It takes everything Raelle has to turn and leave the front desk to join her friends. She’s got a dopey grin on her face that she’s sure she will never live down. This might destroy her carefully crafted badass image, but she’s starting to think she might be okay with that.

* * *

Brunch goes a little something like:

“And then we shook hands and she said it was nice to meet me. You guys she’s so pretty and funny and I am _so gay_.” Raelle has downed two mimosas and while she likes to think her tolerance is high, it’s definitely not.

“So you’re telling me,” Abigail sounds incredulous as she stares Raelle down over a plate of pancakes. “That you hit on this girl using the _worst_ pickup line ever, she liked you _anyways_ , and then you _didn’t even get her number_?” Tally snickers at Raelle from behind a mug of coffee. She is enjoying this way too much.

“ _Shit_.” Raelle hits her head against the table, narrowly avoiding her half-eaten French toast. “That might have been a good idea, huh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scylla said fuck professionalism and I love that for her. Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you like or don't like and what you hope to see next! I've got a vague idea of where this is going now but I'm open to suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla has thoughts and Raelle is too cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This is the longest chapter yet, so that's pretty cool. Thank you again to everyone for reading this little story, you are amazing! Again, thank you to my friend Donna for fixing my verb tenses and making sure this isn't hot garbage. Also, thank you to the MFS Research Institute for Izadora's last name. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

At first, Scylla thinks she can manage this. It’s simple physical attraction. That’s all. Nothing more. Raelle is an incredibly attractive girl, so sue her for enjoying the view while waiting for time to pass as she slowly loses her patience with humanity. If she’s spending an extra five minutes checking her appearance and fixing her hair before her shift starts, it’s just a coincidence. Because Scylla doesn’t do attachments. Or  _ feelings _ . She’s a loner, and she likes it that way. It’s better for everyone if she keeps to herself to prevent everything from going down in flames like it always does. The occasional hookup is fine, but she swore off relationships after the disaster with Porter. Scylla and attachments… they have a bad history.

There’s just one problem with her plan. A large problem with a head of blond hair and eyes that look straight past her insecurities and into her soul and somehow make her forget all of her reasons for keeping her distance. Which should be impossible because they’ve only spoken once, but Scylla finds herself drawn to this girl and unable to resist the urge to flirt with her, professionalism be damned. And Raelle makes it so easy with her smile and the way she looks at Scylla. It’s like she’s the only person in the world and although she would never admit it, Scylla craves it. Craves more of  _ her. _

For the first time in her life, Scylla finds herself looking forward to work on Monday after having Sunday off. She tries not to think about why, but as she spends every minute of her shift watching for blond hair and blue eyes and listening for a voice that makes her feel warm inside, she’s finding it harder to ignore. She also tries to ignore the disappointment she feels when she leaves the gym at the end of her shift after Raelle hasn’t come in.  _ Get it together _ , she thinks to herself as she walks to her evening class.  _ She has a life. Of course she won’t come in every day _ . 

Still, she has a hard time focusing on Izadora as her professor reviews the instructions for their next assignment. Somehow biochemistry just isn’t interesting right now, which is concerning because Scylla has always found comfort in science. The world is so big and the opportunity to learn how it works down to the molecular level fascinates her. Scylla has been enjoying this semester so far and usually she is happy to sit in the front row, answering every question. But today, her head just isn’t in the game and no amount of staring at the diagrams of molecules on the whiteboard will fix that. Unfortunately, Izadora notices and as Scylla walks out the door to head to her car, she catches up with her.

“Ms. Ramshorn, may I walk with you?” Oh no.

“Of course, Dr. L’Amara.” Scylla tries to hide the concern in her voice. Izadora must have noticed something was off.

“Thank you,” Izadora says as they walk side by side towards the stairs to the garage. “I couldn’t help but notice you were more quiet than usual in class today.”

“Ah, yes, I-” Izadora cuts her off before she can get an apology out.

“I wanted to make sure you were alright.” Oh. That was a surprise. Scylla had been preparing herself for a lecture.

“I, um. Yes, I’m fine. Thank you. It’s just been an interesting few days.” That was mostly true.

“I’m glad to hear that. I would hate to have anything bothering my star student,” Izadora offers her a small smile. “Take care, Scylla. I will see you in class next week.” With that she turns and walks to her car, leaving Scylla to stand in shock for another few seconds before finding her car and driving home.

Her head is reeling and after she arrives at her apartment’s parking lot she sits in her car for a minute, hands clenching the steering wheel. 

_ What just happened? _

* * *

Tuesdays are the worst day of the week and this one is no different. The front desk has been packed since Scylla arrived at noon and as soon as things die down and she thinks she has a moment to breathe, the phone starts ringing. Thankfully, Helen is there to help out but even with her there it’s a nonstop whirlwind and by five o’clock Scylla’s voice is starting to get hoarse. To top it all off, someone in Aquatics changed the swim lesson schedule and apparently that is enough of an excuse for members to start a war with the front desk staff. 

This one lady in particular seems to think that Scylla is solely responsible for when swim lessons are scheduled and is determined to make her suffer. Scheduling is difficult and complicated, Scylla gets that. She also understands that change can be hard to cope with, but why some people feel the need to take out all of their frustrations on customer service workers who have no control over the situation or ability to fix their problems is beyond her. 

“But last session we took swim lessons on Thursdays at 4:30.” This is the third conversation Scylla has had like this today and she is very tired. 

“Yes, but unfortunately they had to change the times that lessons are offered at. We only have Tuesdays at 4:00 and Wednesdays at 5:00.” Scylla looks at the clock on her computer; it’s 5:05. They have been having this conversation for  _ five minutes. _

“We can only make it to the Thursday ones.”  _ Not my problem. _

“I’m sorry to hear that, but these are the only times we have available.” Scylla wonders if this woman has ever been told “no” in her life.

“This is ridiculous! Why would they change it? This happens every time we try to sign up. You guys need to get it together. I can’t believe this.” Scylla nods along as the woman speaks. She can keep yelling as much as she likes, it won’t change when lessons are scheduled. 

“I’m not sure why they would change the timing, but I’m happy to get you in touch with our Aquatics director if you would like to share your concerns with her.” Maybe that will get her to shut up. Scylla can feel pressure forming in her head, sure to become a splitting headache if this conversation continues much longer.

The woman heaves a sigh. “I guess, give me her number. I’m so done with this bullshit.” Scylla puts on her fakest smile, one she reserves for only the most aggravating people, and grabs a business card. As she turns to give Karen 2.0 the card she sees the one person who could possibly turn this day around walking towards her.

_ Raelle.  _ She hands the small piece of paper over to Karen 2.0 as fast as she can. 

“Here you go! I really hope she can get that figured out for you.” Scylla has never been happier to watch someone walk away. Trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach she turns back toward the counter, a genuine smile taking over the strained customer service one from moments before. Raelle is leaning against the counter, looking at her like she’s the only thing that matters and Scylla feels her resolve slipping away. 

“Hey.” Her voice sounds just as good as she remembered. Raelle looks good, too. Her hair is in braids along one side of her head and she’s wearing a blue and grey flannel that brings out her eyes. 

“Hi.” Scylla wonders what it would be like to let her walls down just once, even if only for a little while.

“How’s it goin’?”  _ So much better now that you’re here.  _

Instead, “Oh, you know. She was loads of _ fun _ .”

“Yeah, I hear she does birthday parties.” That earns a laugh. How can one person make the world so much brighter, so much more full of life?

“Wouldn’t let her near any balloons, I’m sure she would just pop them.” Scylla knows she should be watching the desk for any other members needing help but she’s hoping Helen can manage it. “I trust your day is going better than mine?” Raelle is giving her that look again.

“It’s gettin’ better.”  _ Holy shit. Okay. Two can play at that game, Raelle. _

“Glad to hear it, I aim to please.” Throwing Raelle off is quickly becoming her new favorite sport. The slight blush she gets makes it even more rewarding.

“You should be gettin’ employee of the month any day now, then.” Scylla is pretty sure corporate would not approve of her actions, but truth be told she’s not paid enough to care.

“I agree, but we might be a little biased.” She doesn’t realize the implications of “we” until it’s already left her mouth. Scylla hasn’t been a part of a “we” in so long.

“Ha, no way. This is a purely objective opinion. No bias here.” If Scylla’s heart melts a little bit at that, who could blame her?

“Of course not,” Scylla agrees. Raelle smiles before looking down at the desk between them. 

“Look, I gotta go but, uh,” She grabs a pamphlet and pen from the pile on the desk and scribbles something on it before pushing it over to Scylla. “Text me?” She looks down, her bravado from a few seconds ago gone as she anxiously fiddles with her hands. It would be cute if it didn’t break Scylla’s heart to think about a world where she  _ wouldn’t  _ want this girl’s phone number. Scylla knows then and there that she could never say no to Raelle.

“You can count on it,” she says with a smile, trying to convey all of the warmth and comfort she can into five words because she never wants Raelle to be uncomfortable and seeing her this nervous makes her chest feel tight.

“Awesome,” Raelle says, and her grin is blinding. Scylla watches as she walks away, catching the way the blond looks back and blushing as they lock eyes again. She feels like a schoolgirl again, but she can’t say she hates it. Raelle is just too damn cute to resist.

After Raelle leaves Scylla realizes she didn’t head to the locker rooms or the track like she did on the day they met. Instead, she left out the same door she came in. But that means- 

_ She came in just to give me her number.  _ Scylla looks down at the pamphlet with a fond smile, running her fingers over Raelle’s messy writing.

_ Hey beautiful. Text me? xxx-xxx-xxxx _

The rest of her shift passes in a blur. Somehow, Scylla feels renewed. She feels like she can handle anything, including the members complaining about swim schedules. Hell, she could handle the hot tub lady right now. She can even handle Helen’s prying questions and, most surprisingly, support.

“Come get me next time she comes in. I’ll handle the desk.” Scylla has never been more grateful for -or surprised by- Helen. She really is a good manager.

When she gets home, Scylla immediately goes to her small couch and curls up against the arm. She pulls out her phone and reaches for the pamphlet she had carefully folded up and put in her purse before she left. She types out a message, considering it and smirking to herself before pressing send.

Scylla, 6:32 pm:  _ Hi Raelle, come here often? _

Raelle, 6:35 pm:  _ god I’m never gonna live that down am I _

Scylla, 6:36 pm:  _ Not a chance :) _

At first, Scylla thought she could manage this. It was just physical attraction, nothing more. Maybe a fling, just a little fun to blow off some steam between classes and work. Certainly no feelings involved. She’s starting to realize that she can lie to herself all she wants, but it won’t change the fact that Raelle is breaking down the walls she put up around her heart without even trying. And the most terrifying part? Scylla is happy to let her do it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Come here often" is gonna be their Thing, I have decided. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading to the end! Feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you wish and let me know what you think. I'm always open to suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle and Scylla get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this one took longer to get out. We've hit the halfway point of the summer semester and I have a bunch of projects to do, so updates might come a bit slower. That being said, I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out and I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you as always to Donna for editing this and thank all of YOU for reading!

Raelle had been terrified heading into the gym. She hadn't even known that Scylla would be there and she was praying that whatever higher power might be out there would throw her a bone for once in her life. Tally and Abigail had wanted to go with her but that was a strict  _ no.  _ Absolutely not. Because knowing them they would do something weird and Raelle was not having it. Her friends had already cut her and Scylla short because they wanted to go to brunch and Raelle still hadn’t forgiven them for that. 

The entire apartment had been blanketed in a tense silence once Raelle got home and confirmed that Scylla had, in fact, been at work and Raelle had given her her number. Raelle had been expecting to be alone with her nerves and had accepted her fate as such, but Abigail and Tally decided the wait would be a group activity. The next hour was excruciating as they tried to find something to do to fill the time. They ended up camped out on the couch in the living room with the TV flipped to the first show they found on Netflix, but Raelle wasn’t paying attention. She was fidgeting, trying to find anything to take her mind off the fact that any minute now a beautiful girl might be texting her.

By now, Raelle is almost tempted to take Tally up on her suggestion to play charades.  _ Almost _ . But thankfully, the silence is interrupted by a small  _ bzzz _ . The apartment suddenly comes alive as Abigail and Tally’s heads snap up and Raelle jumps to grab her phone, the screen displaying a new message from an unknown number. Her heart is suddenly racing as she tries to get the courage to see what the message says. She waits for a minute before slowly turning her phone over to read it.

Unknown number, 6:32 pm:  _ Hi Raelle, come here often? _

Raelle laughs. Scylla is just as sharp over text as she is in person.

Raelle, 6:35 pm:  _ oh god I’m never gonna live that down am I _

The response is almost immediate.

Scylla, 6:36 pm:  _ Not a chance :) _

Raelle, 6:36:  _ ugh I’m an idiot _

Scylla, 6:37:  _ No, you’re just cute. I like it. _

Raelle’s face breaks out in a soft smile before Abigail clears her throat and she suddenly remembers she is not alone in their living room. Tally and Abigail are looking at her expectantly, because of course they need to know what is going on.

“Oh come on, guys. Seriously?” Getting out of this will not be easy.

A minute of bickering back and forth passes and now Tally is begging to see her phone and know what Scylla said. Abigail, to her credit, is at least trying to be discreet by walking behind Raelle to get a look at the text. Raelle almost regrets agreeing to live with these losers.

“Rae, please let us see it?”

Raelle scoffs. “Yeah, that’s not happening.”

“Please?” Raelle looks at Tally; she’s all bright hopeful eyes. Then she looks at Abigail as she tries and fails to hide her attempts to catch a glimpse of her phone screen. These girls have helped her through so much in the past year and she truly has no idea where she would be without them. 

“ _ Fine. _ ” She hands over the phone to Abigail and Tally looks over her shoulder.

“Ha! She roasted you.” Abigail laughs as she hands the phone back to Raelle.

“I noticed,” Raelle says as she looks at the keyboard, considering what to say next. 

Abigail seems to be thinking the same thing. “What are you gonna say back?”

“I dunno. I don’t wanna be boring, so…”

Tally has left to prepare dinner but she must still be listening because she calls out an idea from the kitchen. “You could ask how the rest of her shift went?” It’s not the most exciting thing to talk about but it will keep the conversation going, and that’s good.

“Fair enough.”

Raelle, 6:40 pm:  _ so how was the rest of your shift? _

Scylla, 6:41 pm:  _ Not bad. It got really great at the end, had this amazing girl visit me and give me her number _

“Wait that’s so cute-” Raelle cuts Tally off.  _ When did she come back to the living room? _

“And that’s enough of y’all’s input for tonight,” with that, Raelle pulls her phone close as she types out a response, ignoring Tally’s complaints and Abigail’s glare. They would survive, and chances are she will cave and show them the messages later anyways.

Raelle, 6:43 pm:  _ making a pretty girl’s day, I’m flattered _

Scylla, 6:45 pm:  _ Now who’s the flatterer? _

Raelle, 6:46 pm:  _ touché _

Raelle stays up late that night talking to Scylla. She learns that the other girl is twenty-four and in her third semester of grad school for fucking  _ biochemistry _ of all things, which is insane because Raelle majored in biology and she knows that shit is hard. In response, Raelle tells Scylla about her job. She works at a local park, helping out with trail upkeep and educational outreach, but her favorite part of her job is leading tours for school field trips. She loves leading the group of kids around the park and showing them different plants while looking for local wildlife. Seeing the kids light up with excitement is something she never gets tired of. Raelle might have a difficult time warming up to adults, but she’s always had a soft spot for kids.

By the time Raelle goes to bed, it’s almost one in the morning. And if she’s extra tired the next morning, it was worth it. 

She debates whether or not to send a good morning text. She knows it’s probably a little too soon and decides against it, but she can’t resist reaching out later that morning.

Raelle, 10:21 am:  _ planning to stop by the gym after work, will I see you there? _

Scylla, 10:30 am:  _ Yes, I will be there from 1-7. Are you trying to make my day again so soon? _

Raelle, 10:31 am:  _ hell yeah _

* * *

The day passes incredibly slowly and it doesn’t help that Raelle is checking the clock every few minutes. She’s out the door as soon as the clock hits 5:00 and heads to her car. From work it’s only a short drive to the gym, for which she is very grateful.

Raelle grabs her bag and heads into the gym, trying not to go as fast as she would like to because she wants to at least  _ look  _ like she’s keeping it together. As she turns the corner to face the front desk, she notices that Scylla is already looking her way.  _ Okay, maybe I’m not the only one who’s been looking forward to this _ . Scylla gives her a smile and a little wave and mouths what looks like a little “hi” and it is  _ too fucking cute.  _ She looks amazing as always, and looking her over briefly takes Raelle’s breath away. How anyone can look so good in a black company branded polo shirt and khaki pants is a mystery to her, but somehow Scylla pulls it off. 

“Back so soon, hm?” Scylla’s smiling at her and Raelle is glad that she reached the desk because she’s not sure she could have kept walking if she hadn’t. 

“Yeah, just couldn’t stay away.” It’s the truth. Abigail and Tally teased her about it when she told them her plans for the evening, but Raelle couldn’t care less.

“We’ll make a gym rat out of you yet.” 

Raelle laughs. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“I have to admit, the view is pretty nice.”

“You,” she looks Scylla dead in the eyes, “are nothing but trouble.”

Scylla gives her an innocent smile. “You like it though.” 

“Got me there.” Again, it’s true. Raelle is pretty sure Scylla could get her to do anything she wanted. It should scare her, but Raelle has always had a knack for getting into trouble and she’s not about to stop now. She gets lost in Scylla’s eyes for a moment before another member comes up to the desk and clears his throat. 

Scylla glares at him for a second before turning back to Raelle. “Okay, go get your workout done. But come say hi after?” She looks hopeful, and Raelle reassures her with a smile.

“Of course.”

Raelle heads off to the track to warm up and has one of the best workouts she’s ever had. 

She stops by the front desk again just like she promised but finds that Scylla is nowhere to be seen. Instead, a tall woman with short, dark hair is there.  _ Helen _ , her name tag says. Raelle tries to hide her disappointment, but the woman must notice because she speaks up.

“Scylla will be right back. She asked if she could leave early and went to change.” Raelle gives her a confused look. “Just wait a minute. You’ll see.”  _ Huh. Okay _ .

“Raelle!” She turns to see Scylla walking towards her and-  _ oh my god she looks so good.  _ She’s changed into jeans and a light jacket: perfect for the mild autumn weather outside. “Helen was kind enough to let me leave a little early and I thought,” she walks closer to Raelle, clearly searching her face for some kind of sign, “we could grab something to eat?” Raelle wants to-  _ really  _ wants to- but she is painfully aware that she is very sweaty and probably doesn’t smell amazing.

“I’m all gross-” 

“No, you're not.” Raelle’s apprehension must be obvious. “Live a little!” Scylla is smiling at her and Raelle realizes she can’t make herself say no.

“Alright,” she says. She wonders if she could ever say no to Scylla.

“Awesome. There’s this really cute place…” Scylla is walking towards the door and Raelle follows her. “I’m going to assume you like Italian?”

“Um, duh?” 

“You’d be surprised. But really, Berryessa’s has the  _ best  _ pasta.” 

“Show me the way, then.”

She looks back at Raelle, a smirk on her face. “I plan to.”

Scylla leads the way to a small restaurant down the street from the gym. She was right. It’s adorable. The tables are far enough apart that each spot is private and every table is lit with a candle. There are plants all around the restaurant, adding to the romantic air. Truthfully, it’s the perfect  _ date _ spot and Raelle has no idea if this is a date or not. She’s not sure what the title is for when the girl that you’ve been shamelessly flirting with- and who has been shamelessly flirting with _you_ \- asks you to get dinner with no warning. It’s confusing, but also exciting in a way that is uniquely Scylla. Raelle thinks she might like it. Once they're seated, Scylla speaks up.

“Sorry, I know this is a little weird.”

“I mean, I’m not complaining…”

“Ha, thank you. I just… wanted to talk to you outside of work, you know? I’d like to have you to myself for longer than five minutes.” Raelle nods in agreement, remembering all of the times they’ve been rudely interrupted. 

“You’ve got me for as long as you’d like.” Looking at Scylla here, in the candlelight across the table from her, Raelle knows it’s true.

Scylla laughs. “And you say I’m trouble.” Raelle laughs with her.

“The more the merrier, right?”

They talk and laugh until the waiter comes and they order their food and drinks. Scylla takes a sip of her wine before speaking again.

“Your roommates sound like quite the characters.” Raelle had briefly mentioned her roommate situation last night while they were texting when Scylla asked who she came to the gym with.

“Abigail and Tally? Yeah. They’re… a lot, but I wouldn’t trade them for the world. We met in college, freshman year. We didn’t get along at first, but we’re really close now. When my mama died, they helped me through some really rough stuff. Not sure where I would be without them.”

“That’s awful, when did it happen?”

“A year ago, the week before I graduated from college. Not having her there, it was really hard for me.” An understatement, but Raelle doesn’t want to go there right now.

Scylla nods and reaches across the table, taking Raelle’s hand in her own. When she speaks again, her tone is somber, full of empathy. “Not having the people we love with us hurts, especially at important stuff like that. I’m glad you had people to support you.” She pauses; a flash of emotion crosses her face as if she were conflicted before she adds, “I lost my parents when I was sixteen.”

Raelle gives her an empathetic look, not sure what to say. “Shit, Scylla. I’m so sorry.” 

She looks down and takes a deep breath. “It was a long time ago. It’s okay. And I- I don’t talk about myself, at least not this kind of stuff, very easily. So just, give me time?” Raelle rubs her thumb across the top of Scylla's hand. 

“Take as much time as you need.”

Scylla looks up and smiles. “Thank you.”

They finish their meals, chatting about lighter topics, but Raelle feels closer to Scylla somehow. The waiter brings their checks and they pay before leaving. 

“Walk you to your car?” Raelle offers as they leave the restaurant. Proper southern gentlewoman style and all. 

“Sure. Thank you.”

They walk in comfortable silence, Scylla leading Raelle to a small black sedan. Nothing fancy, but it suits her. It’s pretty late, and Scylla’s car is one of the only ones in the parking lot. Scylla is standing next to her car, looking so damn good and Raelle is suddenly very aware of how alone they are. Raelle looks down for a second before deciding to ask the question that has been on her mind all night.

“So this might be a really dumb question but, uh. Was this a date?” Scylla is smirking at her and it’s driving Raelle crazy. 

“Did you want it to be?” Scylla’s eyes are locked on hers as she takes a step closer. Raelle feels like she’s burning.

“ _ Yes. _ ” Scylla closes the distance between them and moves her hands up to Raelle’s shoulders, checking her face for what Raelle assumes are any signs that she should stop before placing a simple, chaste kiss on Raelle’s lips. Scylla’s lips are soft on her own and the kiss is sweet, full of comfort and gratitude for the vulnerable moments they had shared over dinner. Scylla pulls back far too soon and Raelle stares at her in wonder, processing what just happened for a split second before-  _ Okay, we’re doing this my way now. _

Raelle cups the back of Scylla’s head before backing the other girl into her car. As she hits the metal she gasps and it’s the best damn thing Raelle’s heard all day. She leans in for another kiss and this time it’s full of passion and heat. The sweetness is gone, replaced with fire and tongue and teeth as Raelle bites Scylla’s lower lip like she’s wanted to since they first met. The resulting whimper it pulls from Scylla’s throat spurs her on and she dives back in for more. Scylla’s breathing hard as Raelle leans into her, needing to be closer and feel as much of her as possible. Her hands wander to Scylla’s hips and she hangs on to Raelle’s shoulders for dear life. Scylla returns the kisses full force, meeting Raelle stride for stride in a way no other girl has before. It’s electric and addictive, and Raelle thinks this could have gone on forever if only the need for oxygen didn’t outweigh the need for  _ more  _ and  _ closer  _ and  _ harder _ . As she pulls away Raelle takes a moment to admire her work. Scylla’s a little disheveled, her clothes rumpled and hair messy and she looks so fucking good pushed up against the car like that; it’s almost sinful. They catch their breath together in the darkness until Scylla breaks the silence.

“You really do know how to make a girl’s day.” The smirk is back, self-satisfied and confident. Raelle smiles and she can’t stop herself from reaching up to brush the hair out of Scylla’s face. She’s so beautiful. Raelle wants to remember this moment forever: Scylla, with the stars twinkling above her as if they could hold a candle to  _ her _ .

“I try my best.”

_ Yeah, I’m a goner.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this! Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think. As always, I'm open to feedback! Also, come talk to me on Tumblr if you want at thatgayshit5. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, welcome back! Remember how I said updates would be slower because I have projects to do? Oops. Anyways. This chapter has some angst but also fluff so hopefully that helps. Also, the song playing in the chapter is "Blinding Lights" by The Weeknd. Someone put it on the MFS fandom playlist before all the songs got deleted and I thought the first few lines fit Scylla really well. I was listening to that and "Are You" by ARIZONA while writing this if you want to give them a listen! Thank you everyone who has been leaving comments and kudos, you guys literally make my day and I love you all. I hope you enjoy :)

Scylla drives home in a daze, the events of the last few hours replaying in her mind over and over. She had kissed Raelle. Raelle had kissed  _ her _ . The memory flashes before her eyes again as she maneuvers her way through the deserted streets on autopilot.

_ Scylla pulls back from the first kiss- a simple, chaste kiss that Scylla hopes shows the gratitude she feels for Raelle’s patience and vulnerability with her, even if she can’t bring herself to voice it yet. She finds Raelle staring at her in disbelief and wonder for a second before reaching out and cupping the back of her neck, capturing her lips in another kiss, this one bruising and full of passion. Her hands are strong and comforting but Scylla barely has a chance to register that because Raelle is walking her backwards and pushing her up against her car and-  _ oh.  _ Yes, this is very nice. Scylla can’t stop the gasp as her back hits the car and she grips Raelle’s shoulders as hard as she can.  _

_ It’s unlike anything she has ever experienced before. Raelle kisses with passion and fire and fury and Scylla can’t get enough. Everything else ceases to exist except for the two of them, locked together in the darkness- Raelle’s hands on her hips, her teeth as she bites Scylla’s lip and she’s helpless to stop a whimper because it’s just so  _ good  _ and  _ right.  _ Scylla wonders how you can make a moment last forever. But, as she well knows, all good things must come to an end. _

Scylla comes back to reality to find that she is back in her parking spot once again, alone in her car trying to process recent events. There seems to be a pattern forming here and it's perplexing.

Scylla would have loved to stay with Raelle all night, but the one rational part of her mind that was somehow still functioning after a kiss like that told her it was a bad idea. She has work the next morning and a literature review to finish and as much as she would love to ignore those things, she needed to get home.

Raelle had been understanding- of course she had been; the girl is as close to perfect as they come- and had even opened the car door for her to get in. 

_ “Drive safe, okay?” _

_ “Don’t worry. I live pretty close by.” _

_ “Still. And good luck on that lit review. It sounds like a beast.” _

_ “Thank you, Raelle. And you drive safe, too.” _

Scylla smiles at the memory as she heads into her apartment. It’s small, hardly more than a studio, really. But it’s what she can afford, and cozy enough to call home. She’s getting ready for bed when she notices her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Scylla looks happy. Not the “how can I help you today” mask that she wears to work every day, or the “I’m fine thank you for asking” mask that she shows her classmates and professors, just plain happy. Scylla can’t remember the last time she was truly, genuinely happy. For all she knew, she lost the ability to be happy when she lost her parents. It sounds bleak, but she’s accepted it by now. No use fighting it when it only leads to pain, because by some cruel twist of fate she can still feel  _ that _ . As Scylla looks her reflection in the eyes, trying to recognize the spark in them that she thought died years ago, she finally lets herself feel the warmth that has been growing in her chest since Saturday.

_ Raelle Collar, what are you doing to me? _

* * *

Scylla has decided that Raelle must be magnetic. It’s the only explanation for why she can’t stop herself from seeking her out. She must be magnetic because Scylla cannot resist the urge to find her, talk to her,  _ touch _ her. And at this point, Scylla is starting to wonder why she even tries to resist it at all. Why can’t she have something, just one thing, good in her life?

_ Because you don't deserve it _ , the voice in her head reminds her.  _ Remember Porter? He loved you, and you left him. Broke his heart, broke him. You don’t deserve anything after that. _

Right. Porter. The poor boy had been in love with her, and she foolishly thought she could be happy with him. She went along with it for a while but quickly realized that while he loved her, she didn’t love him nearly as much. To stay would have been cruel, but leaving destroyed him. Scylla learned then that all she ever did was break people. 

Maybe Raelle is different.  _ You want to take that chance? How could you live with yourself if you hurt her? _ She couldn’t.

But, Raelle is magnetic. And despite Scylla’s very best efforts, she cannot resist her pull. 

* * *

They form a loose routine over the next few weeks. Raelle learns Scylla’s schedule quickly and comes in every day that she works. They steal kisses behind the gym when Scylla can slip away and she would be lying if she said it wasn’t her favorite part of the day. She always pulls away before things get too heated though, because she has to keep her boundaries. No attachments, she tells herself. No relationships. It gets harder and harder to resist every day and Scylla knows Raelle deserves more than this. More than just the stolen kisses and flirty banter. She deserves someone who will love her and support her and won’t hurt her. Scylla is scared, because she wants to be that person for Raelle. She wants it more than she has ever wanted anything.

Scylla is preparing for midterms and has little time to do anything besides eat, sleep, work, and study, but she still manages to constantly text Raelle. She tells herself this is fine because friends do this all the time. It doesn’t mean anything. She’s lying to herself and she knows it, but she just can’t stop. 

A few weeks later, Scylla mentions in a text that she keeps accidentally missing dinner and gets a lengthy paragraph in response chastising her and telling her that as a scientist, she should know how essential nutrition is. The next day, Raelle shows up with takeout.

Scylla looks Raelle over, shaking her head as she walks up to the desk, a bag in her hand that she knows is from Berryessa’s. “Raelle…” 

“No, Scyl. Stop right there. I’m not taking no for an answer. You are far too pretty for me to let you waste away. So, I brought you that mushroom pasta that you like because you’re a  _ weirdo _ .”

Scylla smirks at Raelle. “What, you think I’m weird?”

“Well, sexy weird. I like it.” 

Scylla laughs. Raelle is so unapologetically honest and it always catches her by surprise. It’s one of the things she likes most about her- there’s no pretense, just her. It makes Scylla believe she can fall and Raelle will catch her.

“Thank you. I’m not sure how you knew, but I forgot dinner again.” She really can’t be blamed, the two to nine shift is weird and it always trips her up, making her forget to bring something to eat.

“Then I guess I just need to keep coming in. It’s tragic, really.”

“You’re such a charmer. Go, get your workout done. I’ve got a break coming up in an hour…” Scylla smiles innocently because by now they both know what that means. 

Raelle raises an eyebrow at her with a smirk and leaves to go change. Scylla watches her leave before grabbing the pasta and heading to the back room to eat, unsure what she ever did to deserve the way Raelle treats her but infinitely grateful for her.

Her break can’t come soon enough. As soon as she can, Scylla leaves the front desk and goes to look for Raelle. She finds her in a quiet hallway outside the basketball court reading one of the posters that the gym displays. This one is for athletic conditioning with the one and only Anacostia Quartermaine, the director of their group fitness program. Raelle’s hair is damp from the shower and she’s already changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. Scylla lets her read for a second longer before speaking.

“Hey stranger. Come here often?”

“Oh my god, Scyl.”

“I’ll take that as a yes. And Anacostia is good, but tough. I’m sure you’d be up for the challenge, though,” she adds, running an appreciative hand up Raelle’s arm.

“Ha, thanks. Gotta stay in shape, there’s a girl I’m trying to impress.” Raelle turns to face her.

“Anyone I know?”

“Maybe.”

Scylla smirks. “I have fifteen minutes.” 

“I can work with that.” Music starts playing in the basketball court, causing them both to jump.

“Oh right, the Halloween dance. We have a dance every year on the Friday before Halloween. They must be testing the speakers.” Raelle gives her a contemplative look before extending her arm. 

“Can I have this dance?” She adds a little bow and Scylla laughs before taking her arm. Raelle leads her to the center of the hallway.

“Of course.” Raelle pulls her close, one hand holding hers and the other resting on her lower back. She holds Scylla close as they sway back and forth in the empty hallway to the distant beat of the music. Raelle’s embrace is warm and sturdy and Scylla breathes her in. She smells like a mixture of deodorant, shampoo, and something uniquely Raelle that Scylla is quickly associating with  _ home.  _ As they dance, Scylla starts to listen to the faint lyrics of the song playing.

_ Yeah _

_ I been tryna call _

_ I been on my own for long enough _

_ Maybe you can show me how to love, maybe _

Maybe. Maybe, Scylla can have another chance at love. Maybe she can be happy. She looks up to see Raelle staring at her with a soft smile. Her face is open and full of something that Scylla can’t quite place. Scylla gives her a teasing smile.

“Careful, people might start to think you like me.” The words slip out before Scylla can stop them.

Raelle gives her a small smile before saying, “They might be right.” 

The earth stops turning. Time freezes. Scylla stops breathing.  _ No attachments, no attachments, no attachments _ plays over and over and over in her mind. Because it’s one thing to think about where this is heading but another thing entirely to hear it said out loud. Suddenly, it’s too real. 

Scylla shakes her head and buries her face in Raelle’s neck, trying to stop tears from falling. She decided a long time ago that she doesn’t do attachments, doesn’t deserve love, that everyone will eventually leave her. But here Raelle is, holding her in her arms. Raelle with her eyes that look past the masks that Scylla wears and sees her- the  _ real _ her- and she doesn’t leave. She stays. And she waits, even though Scylla knows she wants more. How can something that feels so right be wrong? Why is she denying herself the only thing that can make her happy? The first thing to make her happy in  _ eight years _ ? Scylla doesn’t realize she’s crying until Raelle speaks. 

The softness from before is replaced with concern as Raelle searches her face for a sign of what happened. “Hey, Scyl? You okay? Shit, did I say the wrong thing?”

Scylla shakes her head. “No, no. Raelle, you could never say the wrong thing.” She sniffs, trying to dry her eyes even though she’s still crying. “I’m just,” Scylla thinks for a second before, fuck it, “I’m scared.” Raelle cups Scylla’s face in her hands, wiping away a tear.

“Hey, I’ve got you. I’m here. It’s okay. What’s scaring you?” Scylla tries to gather her thoughts enough to make a cohesive sentence because she wants to be able to explain everything to Raelle, but it’s so hard.

“I like you. I have feelings for you. But I- I don’t do attachments. People always go away,” she exhales, trying to build up her courage. “After my parents, I promised myself I wouldn’t get attached to anyone else. Then I did anyway and it... It didn’t end well. My last relationship- I just ended up hurting him, and I don’t want to hurt you too. I want to be with you, Raelle. I do. I want it more than  _ anything _ . But I don’t deserve you.” Raelle looks at her, eyes soft and full of affection that Scylla doesn’t  _ fucking  _ deserve.

“Scylla… You deserve  _ everything.  _ And I’m willing to spend every minute of my life trying to get you to believe it, if you'll have me. You’re amazing. You’re smart, funny, breathtaking...” Raelle leans their foreheads together as her voice grows quiet and soft. “And I’m not going anywhere. I’m in this with you. We’re gonna figure it out together, okay? Whoever you are, whoever you were, I'm in. No matter what happens, no matter what anyone else thinks, I’m with you.” 

"Okay," Scylla nods before letting out a quiet, choked sob and collapsing into Raelle’s arms, holding her as tight as she can. Raelle brings up one hand to hold her back and another to hold her head, gently running it over her hair. 

Scylla makes a decision there in the hallway outside of a basketball court while holding onto the girl that she wants more than anything else in the world. She chooses Raelle. She chooses Raelle over fear, over doubt, over the immense unknown that the future brings. With Raelle by her side, she can face anything. They stay there for a long time, basking in the comfort that they bring to each other. The music is forgotten and they stay in their own little world until Scylla’s phone alarm rings.

Scylla reluctantly pulls back from Raelle’s embrace to look at her phone and see that her fifteen minute break is almost over. “ _ Shit. _ I have to get back to work.”

“Oh shit. Do you want me to stick around? You get off at nine, right?” Scylla’s chest grows tight. Raelle is too kind for her own good.

“I mean, only if you want to. Nine is still a ways away.” 

“Watching you, beautiful, the time will fly by.” Raelle reaches for her hand, bringing it up to her mouth and placing a light kiss on her knuckles. They slowly start to walk back towards the front desk.

“You’re going to get yourself into trouble some day. But, um. Also.” Scylla pauses for a second before deciding to go for it. “Would you come home with me? Not like  _ that _ , just- I’d appreciate the company.”

“Are you asking me to spend the night with you, Ms. Ramshorn? Scandalous.”

Scylla laughs, leaning her head back in faux exasperation before looking at Raelle with a smile. “Raelle Collar, will you spend the night with me?”

Raelle’s steady gaze is full of certainty and it calms Scylla’s nerves instantly. “Hell yeah.” 

Raelle was right, the rest of the shift flies by. When they leave the gym, Raelle follows Scylla to her apartment. She drives a blue Subaru Forester and Scylla laughs when she sees it because it’s too perfect. 

“Look, I know I’m a walking stereotype. You don’t need to point it out.”

“Hm, I think I like it.” 

Scylla leads her to her apartment and is suddenly very grateful that she is a neat person and the apartment is clean. Well, mostly. She’s pretty sure there’s a coffee cup in the sink. 

“Well, this is it.” She gestures around at the small apartment. “It’s not much, but it’s home.”

Raelle takes a look around before turning to Scylla with a smile. “It’s perfect.”

“I was thinking we could watch a movie or something?” Scylla looks down, wringing her hands. “I just… wasn’t ready to say goodbye to you yet.” 

Raelle gently tucks a finger under her chin, lifting it up and placing a soft kiss on her lips. “Whatever you want, Scyl.” It was a simple action, and a simple statement, but it means the world to Scylla. It reassured her that Raelle was here for her and not going anywhere. Raelle wouldn’t leave.

Scylla makes a pot of tea and they end up curled on the couch, Netflix open and playing some movie. She is nestled snugly into Raelle’s side and Raelle’s arm loops over her shoulders, holding her close. She absently rubs circles on Scylla’s back as she rests her head on Raelle’s chest. It’s the safest Scylla has ever felt. Scylla feels a rush of warmth at the thought and leans up for a kiss, lacing her fingers with Raelle’s. This kiss is unlike any of the others they have shared. It’s slow, but intense. It conveys the passion that only those who have decided to trust each other completely can have, the security of trusting someone with your whole heart and knowing that they have trusted you with theirs in return. Scylla thinks, now, that there might be beauty in that trust. It is to be feared, surely, but also celebrated. Valued. Cherished. 

Scylla knows deep down that this is only the beginning and even though it scares her, she feels hope too. She knows they’ll figure it out. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't love where this chapter left off and I think we will pick right back up from Raelle's POV. I hope you guys liked this chapter! As always, thank you for reading and feel free to leave any thoughts or suggestions in the comments. Love you guys!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle and Scylla spend a night and a day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back. This chapter caused me a lot of stress and I really hope you enjoy it. Things get a little steamy but there isn't any smut in here, so uh. Sorry? I hope you like it anyways.  
> Also, I realized that I forgot to thank Donna for her editing last chapter, so thank you Donna for last chapter and this chapter.   
> Finally, thank all of you for your kind words, kudos, and continuing to read this!

Raelle isn’t sure when Scylla fell asleep, but she figures she could use the rest as she turns off the TV to keep it from waking her. She moves slowly and carefully to avoid disturbing the sleeping girl curled into her side. She knows that Scylla doesn’t get much sleep with the heavy workload that she has going and Raelle is happy to just spend this time with her, even if watching her sleep is a little creepy. Raelle worries about how comfortable a night on the couch would be for Scylla but she doesn’t have the heart to wake her up right now; not when she looks so at peace. Scylla doesn’t let her guard down easily, this much Raelle has noticed by now, and being with her in such a vulnerable moment feels special. Raelle looks her over, her eyes tracing the fine lines on Scylla’s face, the small mole above her right eye, the dark hair that sways with her gentle sleeping breaths. 

As she watches Scylla’s chest rise and fall, Raelle wonders how one person can handle the amount of pain that Scylla has been through. She knows the torture that she went through when she lost her mama- it was the most difficult thing she had ever experienced- and that was with the support of her friends and her papa. She can’t imagine losing both parents and having to go through that kind of trauma  _ alone _ . It hurts her to think about Scylla not having anyone there for her and she unconsciously pulls her a little closer, resting her chin on top of Scylla’s head. Scylla is incredibly strong, but Raelle wishes she didn’t have to be. She wants to make sure that Scylla is never alone again and vows to herself that she will be there for Scylla as long as she wants her.

Scylla stirs and sighs, her head nuzzling into Raelle’s chest for a minute before deep blue eyes slowly blink open. When she speaks, her voice is soft and scratchy.

“Shit, did I fall asleep?”

“Yeah, but you haven’t been out for very long.” Raelle presses a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “Do you want to move to your bed? The couch is comfortable but you might regret it in the morning.” Raelle tries to avoid any innuendos because she wants to take Scylla’s lead on this. She seems like she’s in a pretty fragile state after their conversation at the gym and Raelle doesn’t want to seem like she’s making any assumptions. 

“Probably should. I, um. I only have my bed but if you don’t mind…” Scylla wrings her hands like she does when she’s nervous, so Raelle takes them in her own and smiles, trying to reassure her that this is okay.

“Not at all.” 

Scylla leads them down a short hallway to her bedroom. It’s not very big, but it’s cozy. Scylla is clearly much more organized than Raelle is because the room is neat and tidy. There’s a small pile of books next to a lamp on the nightstand and a few plants on the windowsill. A desk occupies one corner of the room and features a pile of textbooks, notebooks, and highlighters all color coded and put in their places. Raelle smiles because it’s all very  _ Scylla _ . 

Scylla opens a dresser drawer and pulls out a tee shirt and shorts. Raelle can tell she’s uncertain with this new situation as she turns back toward her; she hears it in her tone. “I’m gonna go change, but feel free to find something if you want. I don’t want you to have to sleep in your jeans.” 

“I will, thanks.” Raelle opens the drawer and pulls out a neatly folded pair of pajama shorts, quickly changing into them.

When Scylla comes back, she flips on the lamp on the nightstand before turning off the overhead light. The two of them slip under the dark purple comforter and it feels natural, being here with Scylla in this moment. They lay on their sides, facing each other in the soft golden light of the lamp as Raelle reaches for Scylla’s hand. 

“Hey. All of this is at your pace, Scyl. Whatever you want, we’re in this together.” Scylla pulls their linked hands to her mouth, placing a light kiss to the back of Raelle’s hand. Her lips are soft against Raelle’s skin, and she revels in the small gesture of affection.

“Thank you. For everything. For coming tonight, for being patient, for being… you. It means more than you know.” Scylla’s voice is soft and her words stir the emotions already running high in Raelle until they almost brim over. 

“Of course, Scyl. I meant what I said. Take as much time as you need. I’ll be right there with you.” 

Scylla shifts and brings a hand to Raelle’s face, placing a quick but sweet kiss on Raelle’s lips. “Also, I took tomorrow off, so we can sleep in.” The casual “we” makes Raelle’s heart flutter in her chest as she smiles.

“A lazy Saturday morning with the prettiest girl in town? I must be the luckiest girl alive.”

“Keep that up and you might get even luckier tomorrow.” Scylla is smirking at her and Raelle’s heart almost stops in her chest.  _ Oh. Oh wow. Okay.  _ Her brain scrambles to come up with words for a second as she tries to process what Scylla meant.

“Yes ma’am. Better rest up tonight, then.” Scylla laughs and pulls her close for one more kiss before turning over and wrapping Raelle’s arm over her waist. Her body is warm and solid against her and Raelle feels like after a lifetime of searching, she’s finally home. She tightens her grip around Scylla’s waist, holding her close enough to feel the vibrations in Scylla’s chest as she speaks.

“Good night, Raelle.”

“Night, Scyl.”

Raelle falls asleep listening to the lullaby of Scylla’s rhythmic breaths, allowing them to carry her off into a dream full of warmth and comfort and something that feels a lot like  _ love. _

* * *

Raelle wakes slowly the next morning. The first thing she registers is the sunlight filtering through the curtains, and the second is that her right arm is numb. At some point in the night, Scylla must have rolled over onto it. As uncomfortable as it is, though, having Scylla there next to her is worth it. Eventually, though, the pins and needles become too much to handle and Raelle gently shifts her arm, trying to free it without waking the  _ goddess _ she was lucky enough to spend the night with. Despite her best efforts, Scylla groans quietly and shifts, slowly opening her eyes. 

When her gaze finds Raelle’s, Scylla smiles. “G’morning, beautiful.”

“That’s my line,” Raelle says with a pout. 

Scylla raises herself onto her elbow, looking down at Raelle with a smirk. “Hm, what are you gonna do about it?” Raelle rolls her eyes with a small chuckle.

“How are you so damn flirty this early in the morning?”

“I believe it’s one of my charms.” 

“Not arguing with you there.” Raelle’s stomach interrupts their conversation with a growl and she curses her high metabolism.

Scylla offers her an apologetic smile. “I don’t have much food here, but there’s a coffee shop down the street if you want to get something there?”

“Sounds good to me.”

It’s a cute place. The barista seems to have Scylla’s order memorized which is a pretty good indicator of how often she must come here. When she asks, Scylla explains that she does a lot of her studying here. They pick up their drinks and food at the counter and find a small table in the corner by a window. They chat for a while until Raelle can’t keep herself from asking the question that has been plaguing her since Scylla’s suggestion of  _ getting lucky _ last night .

“So, um. Did you mean what you said last night?”

“And what did I say last night?” There’s a mischievous glint in her eye that tells Raelle she is enjoying this.

“You,” Raelle gives her a pointed look, “are evil.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Sure you don’t.” Scylla is quiet for a moment before lacing her fingers with Raelle’s, slowly meeting her gaze.

“...I meant it.” Scylla’s gaze is intense and Raelle feels like she’s melting under it. If only Scylla knew what she did to her.

“Are you sure? Because I don’t want to do anything you aren’t ready for.” As much as Raelle wants this, she needs to make sure that Scylla has thought this through. She told Scylla that she would wait as long as she needed, and when Raelle makes a promise, she keeps it.

“Positive.” Raelle grins at her before grabbing her phone to send a text to Tally and Abigail.

Raelle, 9:30 am:  _ gonna be back later today. don’t wait up _

Everything is fine at first as they leave the little cafe. It’s cloudy, but that isn’t of much concern. It was cloudy when they left and everything was fine on the walk there; of course they didn’t need an  _ umbrella _ . They step out of the doorway to head back to the apartment, and then all hell breaks loose. It’s like someone decided to dump a bucket on them because the sky opens up and it starts  _ pouring _ down rain. Raelle and Scylla jump back under the awning, watching as people run for cover in the unexpected downpour.

“Well, shit.” Scylla says and suddenly Raelle is very aware of how close she is. It gives her an idea.

“Yeah.” Raelle thinks for a second, weighing her options, before grabbing Scylla’s hand and yanking her out into the rain, bringing them face to face with a grin.

Scylla freezes for a second in shock. “Rae, what are you doing?”

Raelle raises an eyebrow at her. “Live a little.” Scylla smiles at the familiar line and laces their fingers together before laughing and sprinting off, dragging Raelle towards her apartment. They laugh and sprint down the street through the rain, and it’s exhilarating. Raelle feels free, dodging raindrops and other pedestrians as the two of them splash through puddles with eyes only for each other, the cold and the rain all but forgotten. For that moment, the world narrows to only them and the small bubble of pure joy that they share. They laugh as they climb the stairs to Scylla’s apartment, stopping just inside the door. 

“I cannot believe we did that.” Scylla’s cheeks are flushed and her hair is wet, but she’s smiling at Raelle and it’s blinding. 

“Hey. It was fun, wasn’t it?”

They’re panting, full of adrenaline and Raelle feels the tension that has been rising since this morning reach a breaking point. Scylla’s staring at her with a dark look in her eyes and suddenly, she’s surging forward, hands reaching for Raelle’s shoulders and mouth finding hers. Raelle stumbles backwards for a second at the force of the kiss before returning it with everything she has. Her hands come up to fist in Scylla’s hair and the other girl gasps. Raelle smiles into her mouth before biting her lip, drawing a small moan from her. It gives Raelle satisfaction, knowing how easily she can have this effect on Scylla. She remembers their first kiss and smirks to herself as she pushes Scylla into the wall, holding her there with her hips. With Scylla pinned to the wall, Raelle pauses for a second, pulling back to lift her chin up and check in before things went any further. Scylla’s eyes are dark with desire and her lips are red and swollen. It’s the most beautiful thing Raelle has ever seen.

“This okay?”

“Goddess,  _ yes _ .” That was all she needed to hear.

Raelle brushes her hair to the side and Scylla tilts her head to allow easier access to her neck. Raelle takes the opportunity as soon as it is offered and explores until she finds a spot under Scylla’s ear that causes a little whimper and makes her fingers tighten in Raelle’s hair. She licks and sucks at it with abandon, enjoying all of the little sounds Scylla makes as a mark slowly blooms under her skin. In the back of her mind, Raelle pities Scylla for having to try to hide that tomorrow, but that’s a problem for future Scylla. Right now, she’s shaking and completely putty in Raelle’s hands save for one request. 

“Bedroom.  _ Now. _ ” It would come off as demanding if it wasn’t so full of desperation it made Raelle’s knees weak for a second.

Raelle is suddenly very grateful for all of the extra workouts she’s gotten in over the past few weeks as she bends down to lift Scylla and carry her to the bedroom. “How can I resist a request like that?” 

* * *

It takes a few hours, but they eventually tire out. As they recover, Raelle traces lines between every freckle that graces Scylla’s shoulders and back. She doesn’t want to leave- hell, she’d stay forever if she could- but she knows she’s already in trouble for missing the established Saturday “quality bonding time” that Tally scheduled for them and she doesn’t want to face Abigail’s wrath for disappointing her more by staying longer. As it is, she already has twenty texts from the two of them in their group chat. 

“You’re sure you have to go?” Scylla is watching her get dressed, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

“Yeah, unfortunately. Saturdays are quality bonding time days and I’ve already missed some of it, so…” Scylla nods.

“I understand, don’t worry. I’ve got shit to do for class, anyways.” Scylla gets up, pulling on a tee shirt and shorts before walking over to adjust the collar of Raelle’s jacket. The simple gesture of affection sends a rush of warmth through Raelle’s chest and she reaches for her hips to pull Scylla close because she can’t bear to  _ not _ touch her again.

Raelle tucks a lock of Scylla’s hair behind her ear. It’s messy and tangled from earlier, but she’s as beautiful as ever. “Gross. I’ll text you so you don’t die of boredom.”

Scylla smiles before pulling her in for one last lingering kiss, slow and passionate. 

She pulls back, eyes shining with affection and a small smile on her lips. “My hero.” Raelle swears if she could, she would be glowing. 

* * *

Raelle swings the apartment door open and unceremoniously dumps her gym bag on the floor before announcing to Tally and Abigail, “Guys, I think I have a girlfriend.”

“WHAT.” Tally jumps up from the chair at the kitchen table. “Tell me everything!” 

Abigail emerges from her room. “What do you mean you  _ think _ you have a girlfriend?” Raelle sighs.

“I  _ mean _ this shit is complicated.”

“So, literally the ‘it’s complicated’ relationship status on Facebook.”  _ Well, when you put it like that it sounds bad. _

“Don’t remind me. But yeah, pretty much.” Raelle moves to the couch because she knows her friends, and she knows she’s about to get grilled. They’ve been asking about Scylla for weeks and Raelle has dodged the questions pretty well so far, but now there is no avoiding it. This conversation could take a while and if it has to happen, she would at least rather be seated for it. Tally and Abigail take their places on either side of her as Abigail asks the first of what will probably be many questions.

“So, are we ever going to get to meet her, or do we just have to watch the two of you flirt across a desk for the rest of our lives?”  _ Classic Bellweather _ .

“Eventually, I hope. She’s really busy and relationships are kinda hard for her. She’s had it pretty rough.” 

“How so?” Tally asks.

“Her parents died when she was sixteen; she’s been on her own for a long time.” Raelle doesn’t want to tell them everything about Scylla’s past because it seems like a breach of her trust. Scylla is a private person, and Raelle wants to respect that.

“Goddess, that’s a lot.”  _ You don’t know the half of it, Tal. _

“Yeah, so we’ve been trying to go kinda slow but I have no idea what we are right now.” Raelle buries her head in her hands. “And slow is not my style.” It’s true. Raelle is usually an act first, ask questions later kind of girl.

“We’ve noticed. And slow, Rae? Slow enough that you stayed the night and didn’t come back until the afternoon? And with that killer hickey on your neck? Nice going, shitbird.” Abigail gestures at Raelle’s neck as she rolls her eyes and tries to adjust her hair to hide it.

“Not like  _ that _ , Bells. Like with relationship stuff. Feelings. But last night she said she has feelings for me and I said we would go at her pace and take all the time she needs, so y’all tell me what that makes us ‘cause I have no fucking clue. And there’s another problem with the whole ‘going slow’ plan.” Raelle fidgets with her hands. She’s barely even admitted this to herself, but she knows it’s true. And she hates how much of a lesbian stereotype she is because she’s only known Scylla for a few weeks, but she already can’t imagine life without her in it. Really, she was a goner the moment she first saw Scylla and deep down she knows it.

Abigail raises an eyebrow at her. “Oh yeah?”  _ Here goes nothing _ . Saying it out loud makes it real, but at some point she has to face the truth.

“Yeah, uh. I’m in love with her.”  _ Oops? _

“Aw, can I plan your wedding?”

Raelle rubs the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes with a sigh. “Tally Craven, don’t. You.  _ Dare. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it to the end! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm gonna try to update on Wednesdays and Saturdays, if my school schedule allows for it. As always, feel free to leave a comment telling me what you think. I hope y'all have a great day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla does some more thinking and makes a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It is not Wednesday. I'm sorry. I hope that this chapter makes up for how late it is. I meant to write actual plot things and instead all that happened was fluff, so enjoy!  
> Thank you again Donna for reading through this and fixing my stupid mistakes even though you don't watch the show.

Working in a gym is funny because Scylla never knows what she will get when she comes in to work. Some days are boring as hell; she has spent many a shift staring at the clock on her computer and watching the minutes tick by one by one as she feels her brain melting from boredom. Today is not one of those days. Today, it feels like everything that could possibly happen is happening and it’s all going on at once.

The first thing that she heard as she walked up to the desk to put away her things and clock in was Anacostia asking one of her coworkers to call 911 for a lady by the hot tub- that _fucking_ hot tub- and the following chaos ate up a good portion of her morning (the lady was fine but the incident report was intensive). Scylla is honestly not sure what she prefers: peace and quiet and mind numbing boredom or chaos. A small part of her enjoys watching the madness play out, because at least then the time passes quickly, but it can also get overwhelming and there’s only so much stress she can handle in one day. Today, though, she has a clear answer because Raelle is here and her presence makes anything preferable, chaos or not. She’s started taking the athletic conditioning class with Anacostia and Scylla has never been more grateful for the rigorous exercise programs Fort Salem offers. This particular one provides _fantastic_ entertainment for Scylla because Anacostia has the class participants running laps around the facility in between sets of exercises. Scylla has spent the past half hour thinking of various ways to distract Raelle each time she passes by the front desk and she has not failed yet. On their third lap, Anacostia walks up to the desk with her hands behind her back, posture stiff, looking every bit like her “drill sergeant” nickname would suggest.

“Do you have to do that?” Scylla is leaning over the desk and brushing her hair back in a way that she _knows_ will drive Raelle crazy. As she jogs past, Scylla catches her gaze and the dull blush that floods her cheeks is all the reward Scylla needs. _Scylla 3, Raelle 0._ It’s a fun game she plays in her head.

“What?” Scylla offers Anacostia a sweet smile that she knows doesn’t reach her eyes as she stands back up.

Anacostia frowns as Scylla blinks at her innocently. “You know what. You’re throwing off one of my favorite participants.”

“Surely, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Another smile.

“Scylla…” Anacostia gives her a look and Scylla isn’t sure if it is a friendly request or a threat to her job. Anacostia is confusing like that and Scylla is still trying to figure her out.

 _Better safe than sorry_ , Scylla decides. 

“You know, I should go check on some schedules. Make sure nothing needs printing.” Scylla barely hears Anacostia’s exasperated sigh as she walks off, pondering her new situation with the woman. She had never given Scylla much thought, but Anacostia seems to have taken a liking to Raelle and has quickly picked up on her and Scylla’s… _bond? Relationship? Situation?_ It’s unclear. Either way, because of her newfound interest in Raelle, Anacostia has been talking to Scylla and it’s unnerving. Scylla does her best to fly under the radar at work and avoid attention as much as possible. She’s here to make money, not friends, and would prefer to keep it that way. However, Anacostia is making that very difficult and thanks to her extra attention almost the entire front desk staff is in some way aware of her and Raelle and they keep. Asking. _Questions_. 

Flying under the radar is exceedingly difficult when everyone is constantly asking about your relationship status. 

To make matters worse, Anacostia is incredibly persistent and Scylla, after her initial distaste for the woman, is beginning to enjoy their conversations. They actually have a few things in common, and it’s nice to have someone who can understand her. A _little bit._ Scylla is not going soft.

Anacostia’s class wraps up and Scylla anxiously waits for Raelle to stop by the desk before she leaves like she always does. Scylla gets distracted for a moment while counting the money drawer before her heart leaps when she hears Raelle’s voice.

“You know, it’s pretty unfair for you to be lookin’ so good when you’re stuck behind that desk.” The drawl is back. Scylla isn’t sure if Raelle does it consciously because she knows Scylla likes it or if she just always uses it when she flirts, but Scylla loves it either way. She looks up from the drawer to see those beautiful blue eyes shining as Raelle watches her from across the desk and she can’t help the smile that spreads across her face as her chest fills with warm affection. 

“Hi, Raelle.” _Goddess, how does she look this good after working out that hard?_

“Hey, beautiful.” The way Raelle calls her beautiful makes Scylla think she might just start believing her when she says it. Scylla smiles before deciding that she wants to tease Raelle just a little more.

“You know, I think you’ve got something-” She delicately points to the mark she left on Raelle’s neck a few days ago with a smirk, “right there.” Raelle cocks an eyebrow at her before a smug smirk takes over her face.

She reaches across the desk to run her fingers along Scylla’s jaw and Scylla’s skin burns when her fingers brush lightly on her pulse point, where she knows a matching mark lies. Scylla can’t help but lean into the touch. “You’re one to talk. I seem to remember you really enjoyed getting this.” Scylla blushes furiously because she _was not expecting that._ This started out as harmless teasing but she might be in over her head at this point.

“Oh, you fight _dirty_ .” Raelle is giving her a look that has Scylla cursing every employment contract she has ever signed because she would very much like to leave right now and do _whatever_ Raelle has in mind.

“I think you like it that way.” This should be illegal. Scylla is very close to ditching the front desk and finding a closet just to be able to touch Raelle for a minute. She settles for lacing their fingers together and giving them a squeeze.

“You know I do.” It comes out as a whisper because that’s the best Scylla can manage, considering she can barely breathe with Raelle looking at her like that.

Raelle breaks the tension after a minute with a sigh and a teasing smirk. “Yeah, I stand by what I said. Incredibly unfair.”

“Let me make it up to you? My place, after I get off work.” It’s only been a few days since she’s had Raelle to herself, but already she craves more. Being around Raelle is like seeing sunlight for the first time in years; she makes everything warm and bright and Scylla needs the heat on her skin like she needs air to breathe.

“Sounds perfect.” Raelle gives her one final grin and as Scylla watches her leave, she is already counting down the minutes until she can see her again.

Scylla is startled out of her reverie by Anacostia appearing again. “What is your relationship with her?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, Scylla. You’re a smart girl.” Scylla knows exactly what she means, but she would _really_ rather not have this conversation with Anacostia. And certainly not at work, of all places.

“It’s nothing.” A blatant lie. Raelle is _everything_. 

Anacostia sighs. “You and I both know that’s not true. You need to face the music sooner or later.”

“Well, I’ve never been very good at that.” Scylla turns away to start some paperwork, hoping she will get lucky and Anacostia will give up. 

“Scylla.” She looks up at Anacostia, one eyebrow raised. When Anacostia speaks again, her voice is softer. “What I mean to say is- she’s a good one. Hold onto her.” Scylla is floored. No one has tried to give her advice like this since before her parents- well, not for a very long time.

She sighs, running a hand through her hair and deciding that maybe some advice might not be the worst idea. “I’m trying. It’s really hard. But for Raelle- I’m trying. I just don’t want to hurt her.” Anacostia nods. 

“Trust is hard; _love_ is hard.” Scylla gasps at the word _love_ because she barely even lets herself think it. “It’s terrifying to put yourself in a place where you can get hurt, but trust me on this: it’s worth it. And stop worrying that you will hurt her before you just end up hurting yourself.” Scylla stares at Anacostia as she walks away. She wonders if she were to take a leap of faith, what it would be like to have Raelle catch her. 

Scylla has never felt like this before. She’s had crushes, sure. Hell, she thought she was in love with Porter. But this is something new. With Raelle, everything is instant and natural and she has no control over it. Every fiber of her being needs Raelle, and not just physically. She needs to hear her voice, feel the weight of her gaze, learn as much about her as possible because she can never know enough. She wants to understand how one person can be so completely and totally _good_ even after everything that has happened to her. Raelle gives so much of herself without any expectation of something in return because that’s just who she is. Scylla is drawn to the good and the light in her. _Like a moth to a flame_ , she thinks with a sad smile. _Hopefully I don’t get burned._

But then Scylla remembers her decision. She chose Raelle, despite the fear. Chose to trust her, to take a chance on love one more time. But how does she tell her? How does she tell her that from the moment they first met, Raelle is all she can think about? All she _wants_ to think about? How can she tell her that she desperately needs her but is terrified of what that means? It feels impossible. But, Scylla chose her. And now she needs to tell her. She needs to tell Raelle Collar that she wants to be in a relationship with her because every moment that she cannot call Raelle _hers_ is painful. And maybe, one day, Scylla will find the courage to tell her that she’s _in love with her_. 

* * *

Scylla has changed her outfit three different times by the time Raelle knocks on her door. She opens it with a smile and before she knows it Raelle’s mouth is on hers and she’s slamming the door behind her, pushing her towards the couch and making her intentions _very_ clear as her hands begin to wander.

Scylla breaks the kiss after a minute and pulls away, breathless. “Missed me that much?”

“Always,” she says with a steady smile. Raelle’s honesty is disarming as always, and it throws Scylla off. But, she is trying to be honest these days too.

“I missed you too,” she says, pulling the other girl into a hug. Raelle cradles her head as she holds her and it’s the best thing Scylla has felt all day. Here in Raelle’s strong embrace she feels safe and secure, as if nothing could ever hurt her. Pulling back and looking into her eyes, Scylla feels all of her doubts and reservations melt away. Somehow, Raelle has a way of making her forget every possible reason for holding back, leaving Scylla’s heart open and ready for her to take it. 

“I ordered a pizza. Half mushroom, half ham and pineapple.” She found out that Raelle likes pineapple on pizza a few weeks ago. And Raelle thinks _she’s_ weird.

“You really know how to win a girl’s heart, huh?” 

“That’s the plan.” Raelle stares at her for a second before she realizes what she said. _No going back now_. “It is. I want to be with you, if you’ll have me.” Raelle is blinking at her like she just fell from the sky and Scylla starts to panic. “I mean- I want to be your girlfriend and if you don’t want that that’s okay, I know we haven’t talked about it that much-” 

Raelle cuts her off with a kiss before she can get any further and it’s the softest thing Scylla has ever felt. Raelle cradles her face in her hands, rubbing a thumb along her cheek as Scylla tentatively reaches for her waist. Scylla risks a glance up to meet her steady blue gaze and the look Raelle is giving her is one of reverence and pure adoration. Scylla wants to freeze this moment in time and memorize every aspect of it, from the details of Raelle’s face- her eyes as blue as the sky, the scar along the left side of her face that Scylla loves to trace- to the way world around them has fallen quiet out of respect for this moment, to the way her heart settles in the presence of the girl that means the world to her. She wants to memorize it all because she is sure that this is one of the most important moments of her life.

“Scyl, _of course_ I want to be with you.” Scylla laughs out of joy and wonder at how the world can actually be good sometimes. “I’ve never wanted anything more in my life. I’m not sure I ever will.” Scylla pulls her down for another kiss and it’s like she can taste the sweet words on Raelle’s lips as they meet her own. She tries to put all of the emotions, all of the love she feels, that she can’t bring herself to voice yet, into the kiss. Raelle returns it with just as much passion, as she always does. When she eventually pulls away, Scylla feels a rush of joy and love and happiness as she looks at the girl she can finally call her own. 

“I’ve never wanted anything more either. I’m yours for as long as you want me.” This much vulnerability is foreign to her, but with Raelle it feels right.

“Scyl, I don’t think I’ll ever stop wanting you.” Scylla ducks her head with a laugh.

“Good.” She pauses for a second before looking back up. “How are you so amazing?” It’s a question she’s had for a long time.

Raelle laughs. “Can’t tell you all my secrets, can I?” That draws a chuckle from Scylla as she trails her hand down Raelle’s arm, giving her hand a brief squeeze before moving to the kitchen to get plates out for dinner. Raelle follows and settles against the counter; Scylla can feel her eyes on her as she moves about the small space.

“I guess you do have to keep your air of mystery.”

Raelle grabs some cups from a cabinet and winks at her before turning to put them down. “That _is_ how I get the ladies.” 

Scylla wraps her arms around her from behind and leans in, her lips brushing the shell of Raelle’s ear, smirking as she feels her shiver. “Well, it worked on me.”

Raelle has her pinned to the counter before her brain can comprehend that she’s moved and suddenly there isn’t enough oxygen in the room. All she can think about is the weight of Raelle’s body against her own and why her mouth isn’t on hers _right now_.

“Got me the prettiest girl in the world, must be doin’ somethin’ right.” Scylla just barely lets her finish talking before grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and yanking her down, forcing Raelle’s mouth to her own. She’s pretty sure they would not have stopped if the pizza hadn’t arrived three minutes later.

* * *

That night as they lay in bed, Raelle traces constellations connecting the various moles on Scylla’s back. 

“I’ve never liked them. Always thought they were weird.”

“Mm, I love them.” She presses a kiss to one on Scylla’s neck. “They’re beautiful. Like you.” 

Scylla giggles and it makes her feel like a child, but she doesn’t care. She settles into Raelle’s arms with a contented sigh.

“Tally and Abigail are gonna lose their minds when I tell them about us. They also… want to meet you.” _Oh shit._ Scylla tries to stop herself from tensing up at the thought, but Raelle must notice the slight catch in her breath. “If you’re not ready for that, it’s okay. They can wait. Your pace, Scyl.”

Scylla turns to face her and offers a reassuring smile, pulling her close. “No, they’re important to you. I want to meet them. It’s just... a little intimidating.” Intimidating is an understatement. Abigail and Tally may as well be Raelle’s family and while Scylla desperately wants their approval, she doesn’t have a great track record with making friends. She’s never met anyone’s family before and the thought of it is terrifying.

“You’ll be fine. They’ll love you.” Scylla desperately hopes she’s right but there’s a sinking feeling in her gut that tells her this might not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor said Raelle's favorite ice cream flavor would be Tiger Tail (orange and licorice) and I have decided that she has more divisive food opinions. So, pineapple goes on pizza.  
> Also, I cannot condone Scylla's customer service techniques but like good for you girl.  
> I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter! As always, thank you for reading and feel free to leave a comment if you like. I hope you guys have a good day!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla meets Abigail and Tally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy folks. This has some angst in it, so please consider this your warning.  
> Thank you guys for all of your kind words and kudos, you mean the world to me!! And as always, thank you Donna for reading through this. Hope y'all enjoy!

Raelle has been pacing back and forth in the living room for the past five minutes. She can hear Abigail and Tally getting ready and half listens to their chatter as her feet take her from one side of the room to the other, trying to calm her racing mind as it conjures up every possible way tonight could go wrong. _What if they don’t like her? What if she doesn’t like them? What if, what if, what if..._

She’s nervous. Until now, it’s just been her and Scylla in their own happy little bubble of honeymoon-phase bliss, and part of her wants to keep it that way. Stay in that safe place where nothing else matters but them and the bond they share. But, Tally and Abigail have other plans and they’re done being patient. It’s time for Scylla to meet her sisters.

Raelle knows that Scylla is nervous too if the four consecutive texts confirming time, date, location, and dress code are anything to go by. It makes sense. This is a huge step for anyone, let alone someone who swore off attachments of any kind years ago. She’s probably terrified right now, and Raelle wishes she could be there to hold her hand and reassure her, even if she’s a nervous wreck herself. 

Raelle doesn’t realize that Abigail has joined her in the living room until she turns on her heel and narrowly avoids walking into her, jumping back in surprise. 

“Goddess, you’re jumpy.”

“Thanks, Bells.” Raelle lets out an exasperated sigh, running a hand through her hair. “I just want this to go well.” Abigail stops her and pulls her down onto the couch, taking a seat next to her.

“Relax, I’m sure it will. And if it doesn’t, we’ll get through that too.” It’s true. They’ve been through so much together, surely they can manage this. But still, Raelle desperately wants this to go well. She offers a small, wry smile.

“I guess we will, won’t we?”

Tally walks in, eyes going wide as she sees the two of them seated together.

“Aw, are you guys having a heart-to-heart?”

“Oh god, I guess we are,” Raelle says, rolling her eyes. Abigail elbows her side with a knowing smile.

“And it only took us five years, what do you know?”

Tally’s got a broad smile on her face as she gestures to them. “All that work forcing you two to be friends finally paid off. I’m so proud.” 

“Don’t get used to it.” Raelle is already trying to pull away but Abigail won’t have that.

“Come here, Shitbird.” Abigail pulls her and Tally into a hug. “We’ve got you, okay? Just like always. Now let’s go meet your girl.” Raelle checks her phone. They’re supposed to meet Scylla for dinner in fifteen minutes.

“Just please don’t be weird, guys. Please. And Abigail, don’t you _dare_ do your protective speech.”

“No promises. If she hurts you, she’s done for.”

“ _Abi_.”

“I said what I said.” _Oh fuck. This could be interesting._

* * *

Scylla arrives at the restaurant early. She doesn’t want to stand there waiting for Raelle, Tally, and Abigail though so she sits in her car and waits, taking deep breaths to try and calm her racing heart. She’s been anxious all day, with an uneasy knot in her stomach and a restless aching in her chest that won’t go away no matter what she does. The entire day had been excruciating as she watched the minutes tick by, unable to focus on anything other than _this_ . Meeting two of the most important people in Raelle’s life- her _sisters_ , as she has referred to them on multiple occasions- no big deal, right? 

She scoffs to herself. This is a _huge_ deal. It’s a major step and she’s happy that Raelle wants to take it, truly, but the pit in her stomach reminds her that Abigail and Tally will not like the person that she is. 

Getting to know Scylla has never been an easy task for people; it never has been. Even back before her parents- no, she’s not going there right now. 

Scylla is a chameleon. She morphs into different people depending on who she is talking to and what she needs, and that has worked just fine for her for the past twenty four years. Over the years, she has learned to be whoever she needs to be in order to survive, expertly slipping on whatever mask a situation demands and playing the role perfectly. Raelle is the first person she can remember meeting that she can be her real self around, even when she had been someone else for so long that she was starting to forget who she really was. She can’t help it. Raelle, with her bold smile and disarming honesty, somehow knocks down any false persona that Scylla attempts to put up.

Now, Scylla is meeting Raelle’s friends and she doesn’t know who to be. Does she let her guard down or hide behind some disguise of false confidence? When she’s around Raelle, she’s vulnerable. Exposed. But isn’t that vulnerability a good thing? Doesn’t she enjoy the ability to just be herself? The truth is, she does. But the racing of her heart, the sick twisting in her stomach, the gripping fear she’s felt all day whispers in her ear to _hide. Stay in the dark where it’s safe. They’ll hate you either way and it’s better that they hate the fake you than the real one._ She takes another deep breath. _No_ , she thinks to herself. _I want to be myself with them. They’re important to Raelle; I want them to know the real me._

Scylla is dragged out of her thoughts as she watches a group of three girls walk up to the restaurant and she catches a flash of blond hair that she would recognize anywhere. Despite the turmoil in her mind she smiles and grabs her purse, checking her reflection one last time before heading inside.

She finds the group of girls easily. They’re still waiting to be taken to a table and Scylla watches them with a smile for a second. They talk and laugh, Raelle giving Abigail a shove as she makes a joke with Tally goading them on. That kind of friendship- or any kind, if she’s being honest- is completely unknown to Scylla. She’s always been an outsider, the person that watches from the shadows, always on the outside looking in. It sounds lonely, but she squashed the small part of her that craved connection so long ago that she can’t remember what it felt like to believe she could be anything other than alone. Or so she had thought. Her heart twinges with longing to be a part of the joy that these girls shared. 

Scylla shakes her head, bringing herself back to the moment as she heads to the group of girls before her. Raelle looks amazing, as she always does. Scylla might be terrified, but she will never pass up a chance to appreciate her _stunning_ girlfriend.

Raelle has her back to the door and Scylla wraps her arms around her waist, leaning up to her ear with a smile.

“Come here often?” She says with a sly smile over Raelle’s shoulder, feeling her body shift as she realizes who is behind her.

Raelle turns with a wide grin as she guides Scylla’s chin up to greet her with a kiss, her other hand settling into place on her waist. 

“Hey, Scyl.” Scylla basks in this moment and takes the time to enjoy the feeling of her girlfriend’s hands on her chin and waist, warm and steady, grounding her. Raelle pulls back far too soon, bright blue eyes searching Scylla’s own, asking a silent question she voices a second later. 

“You ready?” _Not even a little bit._ But, for Raelle, Scylla will try.

She nods. “Yes, I’m ready.” Raelle offers her a reassuring smile, but there’s a glint in her eye that tells Scylla she is not alone in her nerves and it offers her a little comfort. Raelle takes her hand and turns to her friends. 

“Tally, Abigail, this is Scylla.”

“Pleasure to meet you, ladies.” The walls are up before she has a chance to consider what it means. She feels her guard rise and she’s helpless to stop it, not after years of using it to protect herself. _Fuck. This isn’t what I wanted._

She’s so busy panicking that she barely hears Tally speak.

“Oh my goddess, it is so great to finally meet you! We’ve heard so much about you.”

“Yes, _so much_ ,” Raelle shoots Abigail a glare. “So, you’re the reason our girl has been spending every possible minute at the gym.”

“Guilty as charged.” The smile Scylla fixes them with is friendly, but she knows her gaze is cold. _So much for being the “real you.”_

The waitress appears and takes them to their table.

As they chat, Scylla tries to take her walls down. She really does. But she feels the familiar defenses continuing to rise as she slips on the perfect facade of false confidence and by the time Raelle excuses herself to use the restroom, Scylla knows she’s done for. It’s almost like she watches herself from a distance as Abigail leans in across the table.

“Okay, listen.” Tally stops her.

“Abigail, Raelle said-”

“And I said no promises. Let me do this.” She turns back to Scylla with a frown. “We love Raelle. She’s our girl, our sister. And she’s been through a lot. She deserves something _good._ I’m not sure about you, and I _don’t_ trust you. If you hurt her, you answer to _us._ You hear me?” 

Scylla freezes. There it was. Her greatest fear. The one thing she couldn’t bring herself to even imagine happening, said out loud. _If you hurt her_ , Abigail said _._ It’s the one thing she could never live with, but also the one thing she cannot guarantee will not happen. And the look Abigail is giving her as she stares her down from across the table makes it _very_ clear that she does not think Scylla is good enough for Raelle. _She’s right_ , Scylla thinks. She should have known this would happen. Scratch that, she _did_ know this would happen. That’s why she was so anxious, isn’t it? Because Raelle is the only person who can’t see that she deserves so much more than Scylla. And Scylla can’t even blame Abigail for feeling the need to protect Raelle, in fact she’s glad Raelle has someone looking out for her. Falling for girls like Scylla, she needs it. 

There’s a thousand things Scylla could say. She wants to tell Abigail that she would never hurt Raelle, but she can’t be sure that she won’t. She wants to tell Abigail that she doesn’t want to hurt Raelle, that she _loves_ her, that Raelle is the only thing in her life that she holds dear and she would give anything, _do_ anything to see her happy and safe. But, there’s something about having your deepest, darkest fears laid bare before you that makes you a little defensive. So, Scylla sends a cold look Abigail’s way.

“Loud and clear, Abigail,” She says with all the smug confidence she doesn’t feel, leaning back and meeting Abigail’s glare with a chilling smile as her jaw clenches. The air is thick with the unspoken tension and thankfully Tally breaks it with a nervous laugh.

“So, you like science?” _Thank you, Tally._ Scylla likes the girl. She’s bright and cheerful, although her energy is a lot to keep up with. Scylla thinks she would like Abigail too if she didn’t think the other girl hated her so much. And if she stopped glaring daggers at her. Unfortunately for Scylla and the friendship she is trying to forge, she’s never been one to back down from a challenge, so she returns the glares with a smirk to hide how much Abigail’s rejection hurts her. Keeping up the facade comes with an ease that years of practice have earned her, but the pain is still there. It’s like a knife through her heart, knowing that Raelle’s sister doesn’t think she’s good enough for her, but she needs to stick this dinner through. Leaving now would only prove Abigail right, and she absolutely cannot have that happen. So, she offers Tally a small smile and answers her question.

“Yes, I’m getting a master’s in biochemistry. I’m in my second year.” The tension gradually fades as they talk about Scylla’s program and Raelle returns a few minutes later, much to Scylla’s relief.

“Did I miss anything remarkable?” She asks as she settles back into the booth next to Scylla. 

Scylla and Abigail lock eyes for a second as Tally looks from Abigail to Scylla, a silent agreement between them, confirmed with an almost imperceptible nod. _Raelle doesn’t need to know_. 

Scylla welcomes Raelle back with a quick kiss to her temple. “Just a mini-lecture on the difference between molecular biology and biochemistry. Remarkable to me, but probably not to you guys.”

“Sounds like y’all had fun then.” Scylla’s dry laugh does little to alleviate the sinking feeling in her stomach. _If only you knew._

Tally speaks up then. 

“So, has Raelle asked you about Friendsgiving yet?”

“Friendsgiving?” Scylla swears she’s never seen a person vibrate with excitement before, but she supposes there’s a first for everything and Tally is proving that to be true.

“Raelle, you didn’t tell her about it?” Her tone is chastising and perks Scylla’s curiosity.

“Tal, remember how I said we were taking things _slow_?”

“Oh. Right.”

Raelle sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Go ahead and tell her about it, I know how much you love it.” The redhead mouths a “thank you” at Raelle as she and Abigail watch her excitement with warm smiles. 

Scylla watches the whole interaction with intrigue. The three girls are so closely knit and care so much about each other; it warms her heart to know that Raelle has that kind of love and support in her life. Selfishly, she wishes she could have a part in it, but she’s not foolish enough to believe that could ever happen. Tally turns back to Scylla with a dimpled smile bright enough to light up a room.

“Okay, so, Friendsgiving. It’s nothing super special, but it’s my favorite holiday.” Tally takes a deep breath before launching into her explanation, her enthusiasm and passion obvious in the way she leans forward as her face lights up. “ Basically, we have all of our friends over the weekend before Thanksgiving and we have lots of food and drinks and play games. It’s super fun. You should totally come this year!” 

Well, this was a surprise. Scylla hasn’t been invited to anything since some frat bros tried to get her to come to a party sophomore year of undergrad. Raelle seems to sense her surprise and reaches for her hand under the table, lacing their fingers together and rubbing her thumb across Scylla’s. It breaks Scylla’s heart a little because she wants to be a part of this, but after what Abigail said she’s not sure she should be. She’s not too keen on walking into situations where she’s unwanted.

Her girlfriend catches her eye, murmuring in her ear, “If you want to come, we’d love to have you.” Well, at least she won’t be _completely_ unwanted. Scylla looks to Tally.

“I- I’ll have to check my schedule.” It’s the best answer she can give right now.

Tally smiles. “It’s in three weeks if you can make it, the 22nd.”

“I’ll let you know.” Scylla turns to hazard a glance at her girlfriend. Raelle’s smile is blinding, like staring straight into the sun, and it burns because Scylla knows Raelle thinks that Abigail and Tally approve of her. But Abigail doesn’t, and she _shouldn’t._ It hurts but it’s true, and it makes her heart ache. 

The rest of dinner passes in a series of pointed questions from Abigail and guarded answers from Scylla. She tries to prevent her responses from being too confrontational, but she can’t keep the biting sarcasm out of her tone. Raelle places a soothing hand on Scylla’s back as she and Tally try to diffuse things, but even Raelle’s grounding presence can’t keep Scylla from retreating into the dark. Things have been taking a turn for the worse, and she’s so fucking sorry for her role in it but she just can’t stop.

At the end of the meal, after they have paid and their places have been cleared, Raelle walks with Scylla to her car as the other two girls head to Abigail’s. She takes Scylla’s hands, searching her face and Scylla’s heart sinks even lower as she sees the worry that darkens the usually bright eyes of the girl she loves. When Raelle speaks, her voice is soft and laced with concern.

“Are you okay, Scyl? You’ve been different tonight and I know they’re a lot, but- It’s just, are you alright?” 

Scylla wants to cry. She’s already doing it; she’s already hurting Raelle. And instead of being mad or leaving like any sensible person would, Raelle is worried about _her._ Scylla should run- leave now, before Raelle gets more attached. It’s better this way. She should save them both the pain- no. She loves Raelle. She’s sticking this out. Anacostia’s words come to her unbidden, _Stop worrying you’ll hurt her before you just end up hurting yourself._ Scylla smiles with confidence that she doesn’t feel, taking a breath and squaring her shoulders. 

“I’m fine.” She’s sticking with Raelle, but she can’t bring herself to tell her girlfriend that Abigail hates her. Not yet. Not to mention that she doesn’t even know where to begin to explain that Raelle is quite literally the only person on the planet who truly knows her and she has no idea how to let other people in.

“You sure?” Scylla swallows and nods before meeting her gaze once more.

“Yeah, I- I’m good.” Raelle frowns, clearly not believing her because she’s the one person Scylla can’t hide from, but thankfully she leaves it at that and places a sweet kiss to Scylla’s forehead. She relishes the feeling of warm lips on her skin and sinks into Raelle’s embrace, cherishing the moment and doing the best she can to ignore the quiet voice in the back of her head asking _how long can it last? How long until Abigail tells Raelle the truth? How much better she can do than Scylla? How long until Raelle figures it out herself?_ The thought almost breaks her, but Scylla pushes it away. Even if their relationship goes down in flames like everything in her life always does, she’s happy that she has this time with Raelle. She’ll take as much time as she can with the girl she loves before it inevitably runs out. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel obligated to tell you that I love Abigail but she is very much the "hurt my friend and I'll hurt you" kind of person and that absolutely would not go over well with Scylla. It would just feel really ooc to me for them to get along immediately.  
> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think! I hope you have a good day/night/whatever it is where you are :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle finds out what Abigail said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got really long, so I decided to split it up into two. The second half is mostly done and I should have it up in a few days. As always, thank you to Donna for reading it over and correcting my grammar mistakes. Thank all of you for continuing to read this little story and I hope y'all like this chapter!

There’s something Scylla isn’t telling her, and Raelle can’t figure it out. Sure, Scylla’s never been particularly forthcoming and Raelle is fine with that because she figures Scylla will open up with time, but she’s been  _ quiet.  _ Raelle is worried. Scylla hasn’t been teasing her as much, instead she’s been more reserved and she’s been giving Raelle a sad look that she can’t quite make sense of. Raelle isn’t sure what to do about it. She doesn’t want to pressure her girlfriend, but she hates to see her pull away after how far they’ve come. It’s been three days of dancing around what was going on and after what feels like the hundredth “I’m fine” text Raelle drops her phone on the table with a loud sigh. 

“I don’t get it.” 

Abigail looks up from scrolling through Instagram.  “Don’t get what?”

Raelle massages her temples, trying to ease the tension she’s felt for the past three days.

“Scylla. She was fine until she met you guys, but now she’s- I don’t know. It’s like I spooked her somehow. She says she’s fine, but something is off. I can feel it. Maybe it was too soon to introduce you guys.” 

Tally shifts uncomfortably in her chair, clearing her throat and giving Abigail a  _ look. _

“The hell is up with you two?” Abigail gives Tally a pleading look and Raelle frowns, looking between the two of them.  _ What the fuck is going on? _

Tally shakes her head. “Tell her, Abigail. Or I will.” Abigail turns to Raelle, putting her phone down.

“I, uh. May have had something to do with how Scylla is acting.” Raelle’s heart drops to her stomach.

“ _ What. _ ” 

Abigail picks at her nails, avoiding Raelle’s gaze.

“She was being weird. I didn’t trust her.” Raelle’s blood runs cold. She hardly recognizes her own voice as she grinds out the question she dreads to hear the answer to.

“What. Did. You.  _ Do? _ ”

“I told her if she hurt you she would answer to me and Tally.” _ Fuck, that’s really bad.  _ Raelle doesn’t remember getting up but suddenly she’s in Abigail’s face as her vision slowly turns red.

“What the  _ fuck _ , Abigail.  _ What _ made you think that was a good idea?” Raelle can’t believe this. There’s a roaring in her head that almost drowns out her ability to think as she stares Abigail down.

“Wait, Raelle. She was just trying to protect you-” Tally is trying to get between them to calm her down but Raelle pushes her away.

“I don’t  _ need _ your protection. I need my  _ girlfriend _ .” She pauses for a second before turning to Tally. “And seriously, Tal? You went along with this?”

Abigail steps forward, drawing Raelle’s attention back to her. “Don’t take this out on Tally. She tried to stop me.” 

“And you didn’t fucking listen, did you? Because why would you listen to  _ anyone _ other than yourself, huh?”

“ _ No _ , I didn’t! And I don’t regret it. She needed to know.” Abigail has no idea how bad this is. And she’s not even sorry. In fact, she’s still far too calm right now as Raelle clenches her fists, shaking from the effort it takes not to just  _ scream. _

“Yeah? And what if she leaves ‘cause you scared her off? How are you gonna feel then?” The thought terrifies Raelle, chills her to the bone.

“I- ”

“You’ll what?  _ Feel bad? _ She’s the first girl I’ve had feelings for in  _ years _ , Abigail.” Raelle hates that her voice cracks as her vision starts to cloud over. “You know that I love her. And you might have taken that away from me. Fucked it all up over your need to  _ protect _ me. Are you happy now?” Abigail has the audacity to look taken aback and Raelle  _ hates  _ how soft Abigail’s voice comes out.

“I just want you to have something _ good _ , Raelle. I don’t want you to get hurt, after everything with your mom-” Raelle cuts her off again because there is no way she is having this conversation right now.

“Do  _ not _ make this about my mama.” Abigail’s perfect Bellweather composure breaks as she finally realizes she crossed a line.

“Shit. Rae, I’m sorry-”

“You know what? I’m not doing this. I’m gonna go apologize for my asshole of a friend and try to fix what _ you _ did.” Raelle turns to leave the living room, every muscle in her body screaming at her to get out. 

Abigail calls after her, “Wait, Raelle-”

Raelle spins on her heel as she spits over her shoulder, “Fuck you, Abigail.  _ Fuck you. _ ” 

Abigail tries to follow her and Raelle faintly hears Tally stop her as she stomps to her room, slamming the door for good measure.

Raelle throws some clothes in a duffel bag, her movements stiff with barely suppressed rage as her mind races. Abigail has pulled some shit before, but this is a new low. She said the worst thing she could possibly say to Scylla, and Raelle can’t even begin to imagine how her girlfriend feels. Her heart aches for Scylla; she must be so hurt and scared. Raelle is so stupid- she shouldn’t have left them alone. She should have known better. How could she be so  _ stupid?  _

Raelle reaches for her phone. She needs to make this right, has to fix this. She’s not sure how, but she needs to do  _ something _ . Let Scylla know that she’s sorry, that she doesn’t care what Abigail thinks, that she’s there for her, that she  _ loves her _ . And she needs to get as far away from this apartment and the people in it as possible.

Raelle, 8:15 pm:  _ hey, sorry it’s late but can I come over? _

* * *

The drive to Scylla’s apartment passes in an anger fueled blur and she’s pretty sure her foot doesn’t leave the gas pedal once. Scylla must hear her coming because she’s opening the door and ushering her inside before Raelle even has the chance to knock. 

“Raelle, what’s going on? Are you okay? Tell me you’re okay.” Her deep blue eyes are clouded with confusion and concern as she smoothes the hair out of Raelle’s face, gentle hands checking her for any signs of what could be wrong. Under her touch, Raelle feels her racing pulse start to slow. Something in Scylla soothes her and brings her back from the blind rage she was consumed by just moments before.

“I found out what Abigail said to you.”

Scylla looks down as her face falls. “Oh.”

“Scyl,” her voice breaks, “I’m so sorry.”

“No, no- there’s nothing for you to be sorry for. I’m the one who messed up.” She sounds sad and broken and Raelle doesn’t know why. What could Scylla have possibly done?

“What? No, you didn’t.”  _ You could never. _

“I was cold to them; I couldn’t help it; it’s my fault-” Raelle cuts her off. She can’t handle another moment of Scylla taking the blame for what Abigail did.

“Stop, Scyl.” Raelle meets her deep blue eyes. “You thought what Abigail did was your fault? Is that what’s been going on?”

Scylla nods, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. She said she didn’t trust me and I know I’m not good enough-”

“She never even tried to get to know you. If she did, she would see how good you are. And that you won’t hurt me.” Raelle knows Scylla is still scared of that.

“You don’t know that. I might.” Scylla holds her face in her hands, looking at Raelle like she’s the last precious thing she has.

“You’re right; I don’t know for sure. But I’m willing to risk it because even if you do, it will be worth it to have had you at all.” Raelle scoffs. “Fuck whatever Abigail says.”

“I don’t deserve you.” It’s a familiar statement, but the conviction that used to come with it is fading. The fear and pain in Scylla’s voice is gone, as if she’s finally starting to believe what Raelle says. 

“I disagree.” Scylla lets out a small laugh at that. “But also, I don’t care about what I deserve; I care about what I  _ want.  _ And all I want is you.”

Scylla smiles, then, and pulls her into a kiss. It’s salty from the tears Raelle only just realized that they both had shed, but slow and full of love. She leads Raelle to the table by the kitchen, sitting her down before she leaves to make them mugs of peppermint tea. It’s quiet as they wait for the water to heat, and Raelle appreciates the moment of peace after everything that has happened tonight. When the tea is done, Scylla places a steaming mug in front of her before taking a seat.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Raelle nods as she wraps her hands around the hot mug. This is strange territory for her- being angry is familiar,  _ talking _ about it is new. Welcome, if it was with Scylla, but new.

“Yeah, I’m just- I’m so fucking angry.”

Scylla nods. “That’s understandable.”

“She brought up my mama.” That hits a nerve with Scylla and she frowns. She knows Raelle’s mama is a sensitive subject.

“She  _ what? _ ”

“Yeah, with everything that happened after my mama-” Raelle stops herself and takes a deep, shaky breath. Scylla nods in encouragement; of course she understands. Raelle doesn’t have to say it. “Anyway, Abigail tried to say that’s why she was so protective. And I told Abigail not to bring her into this and she tried to apologize, but-” Raelle can’t go on as her throat clenches and her chest aches, eyes welling up and blurring Scylla’s face in front of her.

Scylla reaches out and takes her hand, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles. Despite her tears, Raelle smiles a little in appreciation at the gentle sign of affection. 

“That’s awful. I can’t believe she would do that.” Raelle nods.

“Our fights have never been very pretty but that was a low blow, even for her.” Raelle watches as Scylla plays with her hand for a moment, tracing the lines on her palm before turning it back over and meeting her gaze.

“I can see why you wanted to get out of there.”

“Yeah,” Raelle looks around the small apartment and takes a moment to appreciate the cozy atmosphere. “Thanks for letting me come here.” 

“Of course.” Scylla’s smile is replaced with a tentative smirk and a slight quirk of her eyebrow. “You’re pretty good company, and the view isn’t half bad either.”

Raelle scoffs, wiping her nose on a napkin and rubbing at her eyes. “Yeah, I’m sure I look  _ great _ right now.”

Scylla smiles, letting go of her hand to run her thumb along the scar on Raelle’s cheek. 

“Stunning, as always.” Raelle catches her hand, pressing a kiss to her palm in thanks. She can’t stop the yawn that comes a second later.

“Could we go lay down? I’m pretty wiped.” 

“Sure.” Scylla leaves a quick kiss on her cheek as she gets up to put their empty mugs in the sink before leading her to the bedroom.

* * *

When they settle into bed that night, Scylla is the one to cuddle up to Raelle’s back. The arm wrapped tight around her waist pulls her close to Scylla’s body, her back to Scylla’s chest and their legs tangled together. She feels as well as hears the words Scylla says next.

“I know you’re the one who’s always telling me you’re here for me, but I’m here for you too. I want to be there to support you. Just tell me what you need.” There are few words cycling through Raelle’s mind other than  _ I love you, I love you, I love you _ but she forces herself to piece together a couple different ones because it’s still too soon.

“Could you just talk? About anything. I just need something to take my mind off of all of this.” Raelle feels Scylla plant a kiss on the top of her head before answering.

“Yeah, I can do that.” She takes a deep breath and when she speaks again her voice is soft and gentle, barely more than a whisper. “My favorite place to be is a beach called Labor-in-Pain. I went there with my parents when I was little.” Raelle can’t stop the small catch in her breath. She knows how much this means to Scylla.

“Scyl, you don’t have to-” She feels Scylla shake her head.

“It’s okay. I want to.” Scylla shifts onto her back and Raelle rolls over to face her, adjusting so her head rests on her girlfriend’s chest. Scylla laces their fingers together as she begins talking again, her voice a little more confident now.

“We spent a week there. Played in the water, made sand castles, all that. My dad complained because the sand would scratch his glasses if the wind picked up.” Scylla lets out a small laugh, absorbed in the memory. “But my favorite thing to do was sit by this abandoned lighthouse and watch the ships go by, heading off to far away lands. I liked imagining where they were going, and my mom and I would make up stories about them. She had the best imagination; we could sit there for hours.”

“They sound amazing.” Raelle pushes herself onto her elbow so she can watch Scylla talk.

“They were good people; just purely good. Peaceful. Kind.” Scylla looks down to meet Raelle’s gaze with a gentle smile. “They would have loved you.” Her heart melts a little. Scylla is being so open, and it means everything to Raelle.

“I wish I could have met them.”

“Me too.” Scylla sighs. “But, I’m supposed to be helping  _ you _ feel better.” She gently taps Raelle’s nose and she laughs.

“You’re doing just fine.”

Scylla winks, “I try my best.” 

Raelle laughs and settles back down onto Scylla’s chest, throwing an arm over her stomach and burying her nose in her girlfriend’s shirt to breathe in the unique combination of laundry detergent, flowers, and something so  _ Scylla _ that she can’t quite place. 

“Mm, can you tell me another story?”

“Of course. Did I ever tell you about our Christmas traditions? That’s a pretty good one…” Raelle drifts off to sleep listening to her girlfriend tell stories about her childhood; things she’s sure Scylla has never told anyone else. That night, she dreams of spending a day on the beach with Scylla, the sun warming her skin as they watch the ships sail by, telling each other stories of the grand adventures they will have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have Abigail's apology. Again, I love Abigail and she will become a Scylla fan I promise. I hope you liked this and have a good rest of your weekend! Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pancakes, an apology, and soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is part two. Thank you guys for your sweet comments on the last chapter, they made my day! Hope you like this one, too! As always, thank you Donna for fixing my stupid mistakes and thank all of you for reading!

Raelle wakes slowly the next morning and instinctively reaches for Scylla, only to grab cold sheets and empty blankets. She opens her eyes slowly, grumbling in disappointment at waking up alone before she realizes that something smells really,  _ really  _ good. Bacon is easy to recognize anywhere. She grabs a sweater from Scylla’s closet and heads to the kitchen, pulling it on and enjoying the feeling of the soft fabric against her skin. She follows the sound of bacon sizzling and wonders how the  _ hell _ Scylla has enough energy to make anything other than cereal at eight in the morning. 

Raelle stops in the kitchen doorway, watching Scylla for a minute as she works on... something. So far it’s a bowl of flour and a tub of plain yogurt. Raelle leaves the mystery for a moment and returns her attention to her girlfriend.

Scylla’s got an apron pulled on over a light grey sweater, sleeves rolled up to allow her hands room to work. Her dark hair is pulled back in a braid to keep it out of her face and she’s humming under her breath as she works. Raelle decides that waking up alone is well worth it if this is what greets her when she gets up. Here, with the early morning sunlight filtering through the window to bathe her in warm golden light, Scylla is breathtaking. Raelle watches her work for a few more seconds, wondering how she got so lucky, before she breaks the silence and announces her presence.

“Mornin’.” Scylla turns and greets Raelle with a smile.

“Hey, sorry. Did I wake you up?” She wipes her hands on the apron before pulling Raelle in for a quick kiss. Raelle smiles against her lips and shakes her head.

“Nah, you’re good. What’re you makin’?” It’s too damn early to stop her accent from slipping but judging from the grin it brings to her face, Scylla doesn’t seem to mind.

“Pancakes and bacon, I hope you like that. I meant to ask last night.”

“I do, but,” Raelle gestures to the mixer on the counter with a slight frown, “Yogurt?”

Scylla winks at her. “It’s a family recipe.”

“Lettin’ me in on family recipes? I’m a lucky girl.”

“Yes, you are. These are the  _ best _ pancakes.” Scylla returns to making the batter and pulls out a pan. “I made coffee, too. There’s milk and creamer in the fridge if you want it.”

“Oh, thank god.” Raelle is  _ not _ ready for Scylla to see her without caffeine in the morning. 

Raelle sits on the counter and sips her coffee as Scylla finishes breakfast, stealing a kiss every now and again as she walks past. When breakfast is almost ready Raelle sets the table for them, folding up the napkins all fancy like her mama taught her for special occasions- this feels special enough. When she finishes, it still feels like something is missing. She runs back to Scylla’s bedroom to grab a couple items she saw on her dresser and arranges everything in the middle of the table.  _ That’s better. _

The purple candle flickers back at her from the center of the table and Raelle allows herself a small, proud smile. It reminds her of their first date.

The look on Scylla’s face when she brings their plates out is well worth the few extra minutes her efforts on the decoration took her. Scylla's smile is radiant as she looks over the table and Raelle is overjoyed that such a small gesture could make her so happy.

“It’s perfect,” she says, putting the plates down.

“I figure, who needs a restaurant? With your family recipes and my mama’s napkin folding techniques we can be fancy here too, right?” Raelle pulls out a chair for Scylla and scoots it in as she sits down. 

“Well, she certainly raised you right.” Raelle takes a seat across from Scylla.

“Yeah, that she did. She and papa taught me everything I know.” 

Scylla laughs and her eyes shine as she watches Raelle take her first bite. 

“Holy  _ shit _ , Scyl. These are  _ amazing. _ ” They are. Hands down the best pancakes Raelle has ever had, and she wasn’t even a huge pancake fan. Until now.

“I told you so.”

* * *

They’re mostly done eating when Raelle’s phone buzzes and reality comes crashing back down on them. 

Abigail, 10:03 am:  _ I fucked up. Really bad. I’m sorry. _

Raelle reads the message over a few times before setting the phone down with a sigh. 

“Is it Abigail?”

“Yeah.” Her phone buzzes again.

Abigail, 10:04 am:  _ I owe you a huge apology, and Scylla too if she’s willing to talk to me. _

“She wants to apologize to me, and you too if you’re willing to hear her out.” Scylla nods, taking a second as she chooses her words.

“I’m not incredibly happy with her, but I know she’s still really important to you. Even if you’re fighting right now. I’ll listen to what she has to say.” Raelle releases a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. Scylla is right. Even though they are fighting, at the end of the day Abigail is Raelle’s sister and she wants her girlfriend and her sister to get along. Raelle gets up and pulls Scylla into a hug.

“Thank you,” she murmurs as she holds her close.

Scylla pulls back to look Raelle in the eye, certainty in her gaze and something that Raelle thinks might be love in her voice. 

“Of course.”

Raelle takes her time responding to Abigail. It’s not the most mature thing she’s ever done, but she needs more time before saying anything to Abigail. Raelle cleans up after breakfast because she figures that’s only fair and Scylla needs to get some reading done anyway. When she’s done in the kitchen, Raelle finds Scylla on the bed, reading glasses perched on her nose and deeply engrossed in a textbook. She joins her on the bed and Scylla curls into her side, leaning her head on her shoulder as Raelle takes her braid out to comb her fingers through Scylla’s hair while she reads. It’s something that she’s recently discovered her girlfriend likes and Raelle loves watching the crease in Scylla’s brow melt away as she relaxes under her touch. They stay there for an hour, simply enjoying each other’s company as the morning slowly passes. It’s quiet and peaceful and Raelle wishes it could go on forever, but she knows she has to solve things with Abigail eventually.

Raelle, 11:45 am:  _ yeah we’ll hear you out. Scylla can’t come by today but she’ll be over next week. omw home now _

* * *

Raelle enters the apartment to find Abigail on the couch, anxiously waiting for her to arrive. Abigail stands as she closes the door and they watch each other for a second before Raelle breaks the tense silence.

“Hey.” Raelle knows her tone is harsh but she’s too pissed to care. Abigail winces. 

“Hey.” Raelle waits for Abigail to say something for a moment before getting impatient.

“So, are you gonna start talking or…?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Abigail takes a deep breath. “I fucked up, Raelle. Really bad, like I said. I shouldn’t have said what I said to Scylla, and I never should have said the things I said to you last night.” 

Raelle nods and crosses her arms. “Yeah. You’re right.” Her friend wrings her hands, a rare nervous habit that tells Raelle how serious she is, before continuing her apology.

“I was being protective of you, and I know you hate that. You can take care of yourself just fine, and I should have respected that.”

“I specifically asked you _ not _ to give her the talk.” Raelle can’t keep the biting tone out of her voice but she figures it’s justified. To her credit, Abigail doesn’t retaliate. She holds Raelle’s gaze steady.

“You did, and I ignored that. And then I ignored Tally when she tried to stop me. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” 

“I sure as hell hope not.”

They stand in awkward silence and Abigail shifts on her feet, clearly not sure what to do. Raelle sighs and decides to tell Abigail the reason why she is so angry.

“Abi, what you said to Scylla, about her hurting me. That’s the thing she’s most scared of, I think. It’s why she was reluctant to get together in the first place. She thinks she’s not good enough for me.”

Abigail’s eyes widen as she lets out a small, “Oh, shit,” as realization hits her. 

“Yeah. And then you went and confirmed it for her. That was quite literally the worst _ possible _ thing you could say.”

Abigail meets her gaze, sincerity and regret heavy in her voice. 

“I had no idea. I’m so sorry, Rae.” Raelle gives her a cold look.

“You should tell Scylla that.” 

Abigail nods. “I will.” 

Raelle knows it’s true. When Abigail makes a commitment, she keeps it. But she hasn’t apologized for everything yet and Raelle still has questions.

“You didn’t even  _ try _ to get to know her, Abigail. What the fuck?” Abigail winces again but Raelle is still too angry to feel sorry for her.

“I thought I could tell what kind of person she was. I thought I was doing the right thing, warning her not to hurt you. That was a really bad call on my part. I was wrong, and I hope you can forgive me. I hope  _ she _ can forgive me.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“And what I said about your mom- I shouldn’t have brought her up and I’m so, so sorry. I know it still hurts and you need more time. I won’t bring her up again, not unless you say you’re ready.” Raelle takes a deep breath, willing herself not to cry again. 

“Thanks. That was really shitty.” Abigail swallows and looks down. Raelle can tell she feels awful about it, but she’s not about to let her off the hook and pretend everything is fine.

Abigail looks up again. “I know, and I’m sorry. I promise you, it won’t happen again.”

Raelle nods. “Okay.” 

Abigail opens and closes her mouth a few times before cautiously asking, “Is everything with Scylla alright?” 

It’s a peace offering, Abigail's attempt at moving forward. Raelle accepts it.

“Yeah, we’re good.” Despite her anger, Raelle smiles to herself as she remembers last night. “Really good.” Abigail’s shoulders relax and her brow unfurls a little.

“I’m glad.” Raelle can’t stop the quick jab she takes at Abigail.

“Gonna have to try harder than that to break us up, Bells.”

Abigail’s face twists with guilt and sadness and this time, Raelle feels a slight pang of regret.

“Sorry. That was a low blow.” She sighs. “I forgive you, but I’m still fucking pissed.” Being angry is easy; forgiveness is hard. It’s something she’s working on. 

“Yeah, that’s fair. You have every right to be.” 

They share an awkward smile. It might take a little bit for them to get back to normal, but they’ll be okay.

“Can I come out now?” Tally’s voice is muted by the door to her room, behind which Raelle is sure she has been listening to the entire conversation. She smiles because that is  _ so  _ Tally before answering her.

“Yeah, Tal. You can come out now.” The door opens and Tally peeks her head out with a cautious look, checking to make sure things really are mostly resolved between her two friends before emerging from her room completely.

“Oh thank the goddess.” Tally crosses her arms and her eyes move between Abigail and Raelle with a look that Raelle knows means they’re in for some quality bonding time to mend the rift between them. Raelle sighs, scuffing the toe of her boot on the floor.

“What is it, Tally?”

“I was just thinking that it’s been forever since we made dinner together.” She says it with a perky smile, but Raelle knows it’s not a suggestion.

* * *

After a nap and some much needed alone time Raelle finds herself wedged between Abigail and Tally, chopping carrots for a vegetable soup. This is something they started doing years ago, back when they were randomly assigned to share a dorm unit freshman year. Tally figured out early on in their tumultuous friendship that working together to create a meal always brought Abigail and Raelle back together after a fight. According to Tally, it "gives them a place to put their energy and a common goal to work toward.” Tally is really into all that teamwork stuff; Raelle is just glad it works. Over the past five years, “Unity Dinner,” as Tally named it, has become a sacred tradition for them with or without a fight. And Tally was right; their schedules have gotten very busy lately and it has been a while since their last Unity Dinner. 

The girls chat and joke together as they work, with Tally taking the lead. She looks to Raelle with a hopeful smile. 

“So. Is Scylla willing to talk to Abi?” Raelle rolls her eyes and dumps some carrots into the pot on the stove.

“You don’t have to pretend Abigail didn’t let you read my text, Tal. I know she did.”

Tally gives her a cheeky grin. “You’re not wrong, but it’s the principle of the thing.” Raelle’s laugh is exasperated, but full of love for her sister. She decides to humor her.

“Yeah, she’ll hear her out.”

“Good.” Tally bumps Raelle with her hip and winks before grabbing an onion. “I  _ really _ like her.”

“Me too, Tal. Me too.” Raelle gets lost in the memories of her girlfriend again. She pictures the way she smiled this morning, the way she openly shared the stories about her family last night, the way she looks at Raelle like she’s the most cherished girl in the world...

“I thought you  _ loved _ her, Rae.” Abigail pipes up on her right, bringing her back to the moment. 

“Shut up, Bells.” She gives her a gentle shove, shaking her head with a small smile. “But yeah, I do. I just gotta find a way to  _ tell  _ her.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pancakes are my mom's specialty and I believe they are The Best, hence Scylla's family recipe.   
> Honestly, I'm not so sure about this chapter so I hope it wasn't bad. I'm sorry if it was. Feel free to leave a comment if you would like, I am always open to feedback! Thank you for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology and a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter got really long too but I didn't want to split this one up so here you go and I'm sorry in advance. Buckle up and I hope you enjoy it! As always, a massive thank you to Donna.  
> Also- I think the end is in sight. I have updated the chapter count because I think there will be two more chapters in this little story, but we will see!

Scylla sits in her car for a good five minutes, staring up at the apartment building. She’s never been to Raelle’s apartment before and this context is less than ideal. Scylla isn't sure why she is so nervous because this is Abigail’s apology, not her own, but she is. Raelle says she did nothing wrong, and she’s starting to believe it, but she’s still nervous. She wants this to go well and after the disaster of what happened last time, that is hard to imagine. But, she reminds herself, this time she is going in with her guard down. No masks, no defenses, just her. It’s something she has been practicing, and she’s surprised to find that it feels good.

_No time like the present, I guess_ , she thinks as she gets out of her car. She climbs the stairs to the third floor, following the apartment numbers until she stands in front of apartment number 312, the gold numbers on the door shining back at her. She knocks, and the door swings open seconds later.

Raelle’s smile greets her immediately and she’s pulled inside the apartment. Her girlfriend cups her face and captures her mouth in a comforting kiss, rubbing her thumb along her cheek. She pulls back just a little bit and rests their foreheads together.

“Hey, Scyl.” 

“Hi.” Raelle’s presence is reassuring as always, and she feels her racing heart start to slow.

“You still good with this?” Raelle’s insistence on checking in with Scylla every step of the way is so sweet that she feels like her heart could burst. 

“Yes,” she says. She remembers what she discovered weeks ago: she would do anything for Raelle. She could never say no to her and this is no exception. She loves Raelle, and they’re in this together. No matter what happens.

“Okay.” Raelle pulls away, calling over her shoulder, “Bells! She’s here.”

“I’ll be out there in a minute!” The reply comes from somewhere in the apartment that Scylla can’t see. 

Scylla takes this chance to observe her surroundings as she and Raelle take a seat on the couch. Where Scylla’s apartment is neat and organized, Raelle’s apartment is a little on the messier side. It’s not dirty; it just looks lived in with books strewn about the coffee table and a little bit of clutter around. There’s a warm and comfortable atmosphere here, and she feels at home already. 

Abigail emerges from a room down the hallway and pauses when she sees Scylla. When they make eye contact, Scylla feels conflicted. She’s not even angry at Abigail. She just feels hurt. But, she supposes, that’s why she’s here. 

Abigail offers a small, apologetic smile in greeting and awkwardly takes a seat near Scylla.

“Hey,” Abigail says. 

“Hello.” Scylla isn’t sure what else to say. What _do_ you say in this situation? But then she has a thought, and she can’t believe what she’s about to do. She turns to her girlfriend. 

“Raelle, do you mind if Abigail and I talk alone?” Raelle frowns.

“Scyl, what? Are you sure?” Clearly this is not what she expected, but Scylla thinks it’s the right thing to do. This started between her and Abigail, and it should end that way too.

“Positive,” she says with a confident nod.

“Okay, I’ll be in my room if you need me.” Raelle presses a kiss to her cheek and heads off to her room, glancing over her shoulder one more time to make sure Scylla is okay and Scylla smiles to reassure her. 

Her room is the last door on the right, Scylla notices. Good to know.

She turns back to find that Abigail is giving her a weird look and Scylla knows she’s confused.

“Why did you do that?” Abigail asks. Honestly, Scylla wasn’t sure herself until she actually did it, but she knows it was the right choice.

“I figured this is between the two of us, and we don’t need to drag Raelle into it. It’s hard enough on her that this happened at all.” 

“I can respect that,” Abigail says with a nod. “Look, I was a serious bitch to you. I said some things I really shouldn’t have, and I’m sorry. I’m protective over Raelle and she hates it, as you probably noticed.” Scylla nods; she has definitely noticed. “Yeah. Anyways, I didn’t even give you a chance and I’m sorry. I hope you can forgive me.” 

Scylla fights the urge to immediately accept the apology as she quiets the part of her mind that tells her this is all her fault. Raelle told her that she did nothing wrong and that she deserves this apology, she reminds herself. She takes a deep breath and responds to Abigail, ignoring the voice in her head and communicating her feelings instead.

“I won’t lie, it didn’t feel good. It hurt when you said you didn’t trust me.” Raelle would be proud, she thinks, as Abigail nods. Scylla is surprised to find that Abigail takes what she said in stride. She doesn’t lash out; instead she acknowledges what she did wrong.

“I’m so sorry. If I had bothered to halfway pay attention I would have seen how much you care about her. I was awful to you.” Again, Scylla fights the urge to say everything is okay and leave it at that.

“You’re right, you were.” 

“I promise I can do better, and I will do better. The way I treated you the other night was inexcusable, and it won’t happen again.” Abigail’s voice has a sincerity to it that Scylla finds easy to believe. She knows Abigail is serious and she is inclined to believe her.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Scylla says. Abigail sighs and fiddles with her hands as she talks.

“I have this habit of taking charge and doing what I think is best for people without regard for what they want, and I’m so sorry you got involved in it. It’s something I’ve been working on for a while, but this time I fucked up really bad. If I could take it back, I would. But, I can’t, so I’m going to do everything I can to make it up to you.” Scylla nods. What Abigail did was wrong, but she can also understand it.

“Thank you. You messed up; that’s true. But also, you did what you did out of love for Raelle. I can understand that.” Abigail’s head snaps up.

“What did you just say?”

“Oh shit, I-” _just accidentally admitted that I love Raelle to the girl who’s trying to apologize to me?_

“You love her.” This can’t be happening. Scylla is hallucinating. She has to be.

“I-” There’s no hiding what just happened. She might as well accept it. “Yes, I do.” _Yeah, definitely really happening. This is a disaster._

Abigail, at least, looks delighted.

“Goddess, this is amazing. Welcome to the family, Scylla.” Scylla freezes. What is going on? A few days ago Abigail hated her and now she’s saying Scylla is a part of her family? She can barely keep up; this is insane.

“What? I thought you hated me.” Scylla’s mind is reeling. She never hated Abigail, but having her suddenly decide Scylla is _family_ is a major jump. Abigail seems to easily adjust though, and that is even more confusing.

“No, you love our sister and you’re stuck with us now. If you want,” she says, looking down for a moment as her face falls and she seems to remember the situation they are in. “I know I fucked up, and if you’re not ready to forgive me, I get that.” 

Scylla pauses. All of this is a lot to take in, from Abigail’s easy acceptance of blame for what happened to _accidentally telling her that she is in love with Raelle._ It’s all far too much for her to process, but what she does know is that she wants to mend things with Abigail. Abigail hurt her, yes, but she has also apologized for it and is committed to doing better. 

Scylla wants to be friends with Abigail and Tally because they are the most important people in Raelle’s life, and that makes them important to Scylla too. So, she accepts the apology.

“I do, Abigail. Forgive you, I mean.” She takes a deep breath because she’s never said this aloud before, but she wants to. “We both love her, and we both want what’s best for her. We got off to a bad start, but I’m willing to try again if you are.”

“Thank you, Scylla.” Abigail gives her a small smile and they sit in awkward silence for a few moments. Eventually, Abigail tentatively asks, “So, how are you going to tell her?” Scylla shakes her head.

“I don’t know. I want it to be special, but I don’t have a lot of… experience with this kind of thing, if you know what I mean.” It’s an understatement. She’s _never_ felt this way before and as amazing as it is, romance is completely foreign to her. Abigail rolls her eyes.

“Goddess, you are both _useless_.” 

Scylla cocks her head. “What do you mean?”

“Nevermind,” Abigail says in a hurry. She turns to yell down the hall to the rest of the apartment, “Guys! I’m calling a movie night, come out here.” _That was weird_ , Scylla thinks, but then Raelle and Tally emerge from their rooms and she is… distracted. 

“Movie night, huh Bells?” Raelle asks as she takes a seat next to Scylla, throwing an arm around her shoulders. Scylla leans into her, enjoying the heat and comfort she brings because Raelle has only been gone for a little while, but Scylla missed her. She realizes after a second that Abigail has started talking again.

“Yeah, I’m thinking we can order takeout too. There isn’t enough leftover soup for everyone.” Abigail gets up to walk to the kitchen. 

_Soup?_ Scylla briefly wonders before Tally pipes up behind her.

“That sounds amazing! I’ll place the order.” Tally is clearly very excited about this idea, already pulling out her phone.

“Thanks, Tal,” Raelle says before turning to Scylla, her voice lowering. “So, I’m guessing things went well with Abigail?”

“Yeah. I’m still a little shocked.” Another understatement. It will take at least two business days to process everything that has happened in the past hour.

“Abigail can be stubborn as hell, but when she finally realizes she fucked up she’s good at making it right; that’s why we can usually bounce back after a fight. I’ve learned a lot from her about that, actually.” 

Scylla raises an eyebrow, cocking her head with a smile. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Back when we first met, accepting responsibility for my actions wasn’t exactly my strongest character trait.”

“Raelle Collar, were you a rebel?” She gasps, making Raelle laugh as Abigail returns to the living room.

“Pft, more like the biggest shitbird any of us had ever seen.”

Raelle rolls her eyes at Abigail, fixing her with an intense glare.

“Oh goddess, here we go again,” Tally interjects as she throws herself onto the couch. Raelle is still glaring at Abigail and Scylla watches with amusement.

“Oh yeah, Abigail? You were so high and mighty I didn’t think you’d notice.”

“Sure, shitbird. Keep telling yourself that. It didn’t stop you from being a walking disaster freshman year.” Scylla laughs. 

“Okay, now _that_ I need to hear more about.”

“ _Scyl_ ,” Raelle whines, but Scylla is curious now. She swats her girlfriend’s arm and turns back to Abigail.

“No, no. This is important. I want to learn about baby gay Raelle.” Abigail grins, a wicked sparkle in her eye. 

“Tally, tell her about Froot Loop.” Raelle almost growls.

“Tal, don’t you dare-” But it’s too late, Tally has already launched into her story.

“So. Your girlfriend, being the total _genius_ that she is, decides to go to a party without us freshman year because she heard a cute girl in her psych class talking about it.” Scylla laughs as Raelle huffs and crosses her arms while Tally talks. “So, she shows up back at our dorm absolutely _wasted_ with a box of Froot Loops. Abi and I are already asleep, but she wakes us up because apparently she made a new friend and we need to meet her _right now._ Which, like, isn’t completely crazy but we still think it’s weird. Also- we still don’t know how she got the Froot Loops, but somehow she did, and she was very excited about it.”

“I’m pretty sure I stole them from the frat house,” Raelle mutters and Scylla kisses her cheek.

“Don’t worry, I’m proud of you.” Scylla whispers to her and Tally grins at them before continuing.

“Anyways, we eventually realize that we aren’t going to get any sleep until we let her introduce us to her new friend. So, she takes us outside and there’s no one there. But then we see this raccoon sitting there in front of our building and yeah- _that_ was her new friend. _A freaking raccoon_. She named it Froot Loop because that's what she was feeding it.” Scylla laughs because the image of a drunken Raelle feeding a raccoon cereal is too good.

“Aw, is that why you always eat cereal for breakfast? Out of respect for your best friend?” She asks sweetly and Raelle runs a hand through her hair with a groan.

“Oh my god. This was a mistake.” Abigail just laughs.

“I don’t know, Rae. I think she’ll fit in just fine.” Even though Raelle is rolling her eyes and complaining at her sisters’ antics, Scylla knows it’s all in good fun as Raelle smiles at her, eyes shining.

“Yeah, I think she will.”

* * *

The next few weeks pass in a blur of days spent at work and nights in class and every spare second spent at Raelle’s apartment. She ends up spending a good amount of time with Tally and Abigail as a result. Scylla is careful around Abigail for a while, still a little unsure of where they stand, but things are comfortable now. Raelle’s sisters have welcomed her into their little group with open arms, and it’s amazing. 

Scylla has never had anything like this before: a group of people who care about you and accept you, who you can rely on, and who will be there for you when you need them. As her love for Raelle grows, she also finds herself caring more and more for the small community of girls she has found herself a part of.

Scylla and Raelle are in Raelle’s room on one of Scylla’s rare days off. She is supposed to be studying for a final exam, although she gave up an hour ago in favor of absently chatting with her girlfriend and letting Raelle distract her. She’s currently lacing their fingers together, peering up at Scylla from where she is laying on the bed.

“I’m glad things worked out with Abigail.” Scylla smiles.

“Me too. I like your friends, and they clearly care about you a lot.”

“They’re your friends too now,” Raelle reminds her. “And they like you too.” She pauses for a moment. “Can I show you something?”

“Of course.”

Raelle pulls her up and leads her out of the apartment, up another flight of stairs to the roof of the apartment building. The sun is setting and it paints everything in a glorious, golden light. It sets Raelle ablaze, shining on her blonde hair and making those gorgeous eyes sparkle. Scylla’s breath catches for a moment because she looks so radiant here, with the sun setting behind her, and the sky beyond creating the perfect backdrop for the girl she loves more than anything.

“See something you like?” Raelle’s got a cocky smirk on her face and Scylla plays along, pulling Raelle close by her waist and leaning up so her breath barely ghosts against her girlfriend’s lips as she speaks.

“Maybe a little,” she says before she closes the distance with a passionate kiss. She gives everything she has, trying desperately to communicate through the slide of their lips, the clash of teeth and tongue, that she loves her. That she would do anything for her. That since the day they met, Raelle has not left Scylla’s mind, and Scylla doesn’t want her to. When they break apart Raelle pulls back, but her hands stay put on Scylla’s waist.

“It’s beautiful up here, isn’t it?” Raelle isn’t looking at the view.

“Yeah, it’s stunning.” Scylla isn’t either.

“The most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.” Scylla laughs, shaking her head because Raelle is just too perfect.

Raelle’s face shifts for a second and Scylla thinks she sees a flash of fear that causes her to frown in concern.

“Scyl, I gotta say this before I lose my nerve and you don’t have to say it back.” She swallows. “You can pretend I didn’t say anything, but I can’t keep it a secret anymore because it’s true.” Her hands leave their place on Scylla’s waist to fidget between them, and Scylla would mourn their loss if her heart wasn’t racing a mile a minute as she hopes to every god in existence that this conversation is going where she thinks it is. Raelle takes a deep breath before saying the words Scylla has longed to hear for _weeks._

“I love you.” Scylla gasps, hardly able to believe this is real, and Raelle continues. “More than I’ve ever loved anyone, I think. I love the way you smile, I love the way you talk, I love how you take care of me when I need it. You make me so fucking happy, Scyl. I love you. And if you’re not ready to hear it I’m really sorry and we can just forget this but-” Scylla interrupts her because she can’t let Raelle believe for _one more second_ that she might not feel the same.

“Raelle.” She looks up, meeting Scylla’s gaze again and she hates to see the fear darkening the bright eyes she loves so much. “It’s okay. I love you too.” Raelle starts to smile and Scylla will be damned if it’s not the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. “I love you so much it scares me sometimes. Before I met you I- I’d given up. I thought I didn’t deserve love; I thought all I was good for was hurting people. But you’re helping me realize that’s not true, and goddess I love you so much. You’ve been so patient with me, but I’m ready. I love you, Raelle. More than anything.” Scylla’s heart is soaring, she’s on cloud nine, and suddenly nothing else matters because _Raelle Collar loves her_. 

Raelle steps forward and Scylla throws her arms around her neck, bringing her down into the sweetest kiss they have ever shared. Scylla’s world narrows to the feeling of Raelle- the girl she loves, the girl who loves _her_ \- against her. This time, it’s slow, reverent. The urgency from before is gone, replaced with a quiet happiness that speaks of the future they will have together. Raelle kisses her like they have nothing but time, an entire life to spend loving each other, and for the first time Scylla knows it’s true. Eventually, though, they have to pull back for air. 

After a second to catch her breath, Raelle speaks.

“I love you.” Scylla’s heart feels like it will explode with the overwhelming feelings but she manages to respond.

“I love you, too.” Raelle’s smile is so sweet and pure and full of joy and she pulls Scylla into a tight hug.

“‘M never gonna get tired of sayin’ that,” Raelle murmurs in her ear. 

“Oh yeah?” Scylla pulls back, her smile so wide it almost hurts.

“Yeah. Gonna say it every hour,” Raelle presses a kiss to her forehead, “every minute, if I can.”

“Hm, that could get a little complicated at work.” The thought almost makes her laugh.

“Anacostia can deal with it. I gotta make sure my girlfriend knows I love her.” This time Scylla does laugh. 

“Of course. Nothing is more important.”

“Nope. Nothin’.” 

They stay there, holding each other and whispering _I love you_ back and forth as the sun goes down. Lost in their own little world, they hardly notice as the fall chill gets stronger until Scylla shivers. Raelle feels the small tremor and sighs.

“We should probably go inside.” Scylla nods.

“Yeah, probably.” They begin to walk, hand in hand.

“God, Tally and Abigail are gonna be unbearable,” Raelle says as they enter the stairwell.

Scylla smiles. “There’s no way to get out of telling them, is there?” Raelle shakes her head.

“Not if we wanna sleep tonight.” _This opportunity is too good to pass up._

“Funny how you think you’re going to sleep tonight,” Scylla says with a smirk and Raelle almost trips as they come to a stop on the landing. She turns them around and Scylla happily allows herself to be pressed up against the wall.

“Oh yeah?” Raelle whispers. 

“Mhm, I have _several_ other things in mind.”

“You wanna share?”

“Well I thought,” she says as she trails a finger under the hem of Raelle’s shirt, “that you might want to _fuck_ ,” Scylla grins at the hitch in her breath, “the girl you love.” 

It has the exact effect she wanted as Raelle’s eyes go dark. She brushes Scylla’s hair aside and presses sweet kisses to her neck before pulling back to respond.

“Oh, I definitely plan to,” she says, “just not in a stairwell. What I have in mind requires a bed.” She pulls away with a cocky smile, leaving Scylla in a scramble to make her brain catch up. _Goddess, Raelle you fucking tease._

“Yeah, that-” Scylla struggles to make words happen. “That sounds good too.” Raelle takes her hand, leading her back to the stairs.

“C’mon, the faster we deal with Abigail and Tally, the faster we can get to the,” she meets Scylla’s gaze, “fun stuff.”

They walk quickly back to the apartment after that. When they enter, they find Tally and Abigail on the couch watching Netflix, but Abigail turns with a cocked eyebrow as Raelle shuts the door behind Scylla. 

“Breaking in the roof, Shitbird? It seems a little cold for that.” Scylla snickers. Apparently, Tally and Abigail were not in on Raelle’s plan.

“Bells, you don’t even know what we were doing.”

“It doesn’t take a genius to guess, Rae.” Scylla and Raelle share a look, silently asking who should be the one to break the news. Raelle gives her a subtle nod. Scylla shoots Abigail a smug smile as she tells her what just happened.

“She was up there telling me how much she loves me, actually.” Abigail’s jaw drops as Tally gasps.

“Wait _what?_ That’s amazing!” Tally says. “Raelle, why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because as much as I love you, I know y’all well enough to know that you would try to listen in.”

Abigail nods. “Yeah, you got us there.”

They spend the next few hours chatting and sharing pizza with Tally and Abigail, but Raelle and Scylla only have eyes for each other. Truly, it’s a miracle that they don’t retreat to the bedroom sooner. When they do it’s under the pretense that Scylla is tired after a long week of work and school, but they’re pretty sure their friends don’t believe them. 

Needless to say, that night is the best of Scylla’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of them, they finally did it. As always, feel free to leave me a comment telling me what you think, they make my day. Thank each and every one of you for reading and for all of your kudos! Y'all mean the absolute world to me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendsgiving has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me quite a while, I apologize. I hope y'all enjoy it!   
> As always, thank you Donna for checking my grammar and stupid mistakes.

Friendsgiving comes five days later. With it comes a very large grocery store trip with all four girls climbing into Abigail’s car to tag team what would be an overwhelming task for even three people. Scylla realizes, as she glances over her and Raelle’s portion of Tally’s extensive grocery list, that she may have misremembered Tally’s description of Friendsgiving. She could have sworn Tally had said “a few of our friends,” but there’s no way two five pound bags of potatoes is meant to feed only a few people. No, she distinctly remembers now that Tally had indeed said “all of our friends” and this event is going to be _big_. Honestly, Scylla isn’t sure where everyone is going to go because the apartment doesn’t have _that_ much space.

“Okay,” Tally gathers them in front of the store to touch base before splitting up, “everyone has their list?” 

Abigail nods, folding her and Tally’s list and putting it in her pocket. “Yeah, I think we’re all set.” Tally smiles and confirms one last time with Scylla that she will take care of dessert.

“Scylla, you have the pies covered?”

She flashes a quick thumbs up with a smile. “We’re good.”

“Perfect, see you guys at the checkout!”

They break up, Tally and Abigail heading towards the decorations and Raelle and Scylla to the produce aisle. With Thanksgiving so close, the store is pretty crowded and they weave through clusters of shoppers and bins full of squashes and pumpkins.

“So… how many people are going to be there tomorrow?” Scylla asks Raelle as she pushes the cart down the aisle, Raelle grabbing the two bags of potatoes as they pass.

“Honestly? I’ve lost track.” Raelle laughs. “Pretty sure Tally has a list so she can make sure there’s enough food for everyone though. My best bet is around twenty.” Scylla stops and turns at the end of the aisle, incredulous. 

“ _Twenty?_ Where are you planning to put everyone?” Raelle grins, placing her chin on Scylla’s shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist as she explains.

“We have a fire pit outside, plus a couple tables. It’ll be fine.” _A fire pit? I can work with that._

Scylla catches her eye, the grocery trip momentarily forgotten as she looks at her girlfriend, putting on her best flirtatious smile.

“A fire pit? How romantic.” 

Raelle nods, playful sarcasm in her voice. “Yeah, I can’t _wait_ to spend the entire night dodging Byron so I can sit by the fire with you and drink my apple cider in peace.” Scylla hasn’t met Byron yet, they seem to have opposite schedules, but she’s excited to after all the stories Raelle and the girls have told her. 

She reluctantly turns back to the produce in front of her.

“Do I have permission to steal you away if he takes you for too long?” Scylla asks as she looks over the selection of onions and takes a few.

Raelle brushes the back of her hand, sincerity creeping into her tone and nothing but love in her eyes as she softly says, “You always do.”

It warms Scylla’s heart and she can’t help what she’s sure is a lovestruck, dopey smile that spreads across her face.

“Good to know,” she says, giving Raelle’s hand a quick squeeze as she looks over her shoulder at their list, onions in hand. “What’s next?”

“Uh,” Raelle reads over the list, “stuff for the pies.”

“To the baking aisle it is, then.”

Scylla’s mind wanders as she guides the cart towards the baking aisle. It’s hard not to be overwhelmed and nervous about meeting twenty new people tomorrow night. Scylla is trying not to think about it too much, but that is easier said than done. She’s loved getting to know Tally and Abigail, to the point where over the past few weeks they have quickly become the closest thing to family that she has, but this is a _lot_ of people. Scylla has always been a loner and to go from that to having Raelle in her life to having Tally and Abigail as well over the course of only a few months is enough of an adjustment, let alone adding an extended friend group of twenty other people. It’s overwhelming- in a good way, a way that makes her feel loved and supported like she hasn’t felt since she was sixteen and her life hadn’t yet been changed forever- but still, overwhelming. 

“Scyl, you still in there?” Raelle always notices her slight shift in moods. Sweet, loving Raelle, who is always there to comfort her. Support her. _Love_ her. Of course she noticed. Although she’s tempted to brush it off, Scylla remembers that she is making an effort to tell Raelle what is bothering her instead of pretending everything is fine.

“Yeah, just…” Voicing her fears has never come easily to her, but she knows it’s important. “I’m a little nervous about tomorrow.”

“Hey,” Raelle stops in the middle of the baking aisle, in front of the chocolate chips and nuts, and takes her hand. “I know it’s a lot. Hell, I’d be nervous too. I’ll be with you the whole time and if it gets to be too much, we can always duck out to my room for a little while. Or go to your apartment and call it a night, whatever you need. You just say the word, okay?” Raelle’s constant support means everything to her.

Scylla nods. “Okay. I’m sure it will be fine, but thank you.” 

Raelle kisses her forehead, holding her hands to her chest like they're her most prized possession. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” The words come so easily, so naturally, Scylla can’t believe there was a time when she didn’t know Raelle, when their lives weren’t inextricably linked. She can’t imagine her life without Raelle in it at this point and she doesn’t want to. But, as important as Raelle is to her, she also knows that Tally- and, by extension, Abigail- will have their heads if they don’t get their portion of the shopping done, so she smiles and nudges Raelle’s shoulder. “I also need you to move.”

Raelle frowns, cocking her head slightly to the left. “Huh?” 

Scylla just laughs. How Raelle can go from charming her off her feet to making her laugh in mere seconds will never cease to amaze her.

“You’re standing in front of the pecans,” she explains.

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Raelle moves to the side to allow Scylla to get what she needs.

Scylla smiles as she places the bag of nuts in the cart, teasing Raelle gently. 

“You’re too cute.”

“‘M not cute.” Raelle grumbles as she brushes past the cart to get a can of pumpkin. “I work out, you know.”

Scylla’s eyes trace Raelle’s frame, knowing perfectly well the defined muscles her sweatshirt hides. 

“Trust me, I’ve noticed,” she says appreciatively. “But you’re still cute,” she adds with a smirk.

They finish their shopping fairly quickly, and Scylla loves how easily they work together. It’s like a dance, how they break apart to grab items off the shelves, but always come back together. They’re never separated for more than a few moments before they’re linked again in some way, whether it’s the brush of Raelle’s fingers on her waist as she passes or Scylla holding her hand, they are constantly connected. It’s a little cheesy, maybe, but Scylla couldn’t care less. It feels like a promise, like an unspoken “I’m here and I’m not leaving,” and Scylla knows in her heart that it’s true.

When Tally and Abigail check out after them they pile back into Abigail’s car, somehow managing to fit all of the groceries into the trunk with limited overflow into the back seat. Scylla still ends up with a box of plastic cutlery on her lap, but she supposes that’s not a bad deal as they head back to the apartment to do all of the setup they can the day before the big event. The next twenty four hours are going to be very interesting, she knows, but for now she has some pies to make once they get back to the girls’ apartment.

* * *

Scylla has always loved baking. Her mom taught her everything she knows- from the time she could hold a spoon, Scylla was with her in the kitchen even if she couldn’t quite reach the counters yet. She still has a picture that her dad took of a much younger version of herself standing on a stool, trying valiantly to stir cookie dough despite the mess of flour everywhere and her mom laughing in the background. It’s one of her favorite pictures and it lives on her fridge, a small way to remember them. 

After the fire that took her parents from her far too soon, Scylla found that baking helped her feel closer to them. For a long time it hurt too much, brought back memories that were just too painful to handle, but slowly she started again. Now, Scylla can almost feel her mom’s gentle touch guiding her through the steps of long since memorized recipes that she still looks at just to see the looping script her mom left on them. Can almost hear her dad’s comments as she works, like he’s still stopping by to say how good something smells. Baking is a sacred process to her, one she’s never let anyone in on and has always done in the privacy of her own home. Until now. 

Raelle sits on the counter just like she did that morning a few weeks ago when Scylla made them breakfast, watching as she rolls out pie dough. 

“Can’t believe my girlfriend is a genius _and_ an incredible baker. How the hell did I get so lucky?”

Scylla laughs, shaking her head. “You’re such a big flirt. What am I going to do with you?” 

Raelle shrugs. “Just telling the truth.”

Scylla doesn’t have much of a comeback for that, so she settles for a sweet kiss as she grabs a pie pan and returns to the counter. She arranges the dough and pours in the pumpkin pie filling before placing it in the oven. 

“Can you pass me the pecans?”

“Sure.” Raelle hands over the package next to her with a smile. “You know this is my favorite dessert?” She asks.

“Mhm, you mentioned it a while ago. That’s why I chose it.” That was almost a month ago and Raelle had promptly forgotten, but Scylla made sure to remember it. She has a hard time forgetting anything about Raelle.

As they chat while she finishes the pie Scylla thinks that, maybe, having a partner in the kitchen isn’t so bad. She loves having Raelle with her, even if it’s just her quiet company and she doesn’t say a word. Scylla still feels the presence of her parents and she knows that in some way they are still with her, but so is Raelle. And Raelle makes everything brighter and more vivid; she fills Scylla with a life and drive that she thought was gone. For the first time in years, Scylla looks forward to her future because she knows she will share it with Raelle, and she cannot wait.

* * *

People started arriving slowly, a few guests at first who were nice enough, but then it seemed like everyone else arrived all at once. They’re outside, all gathered around several picnic tables with the fire pit off to the side. Technically it’s a potluck and people are supposed to bring food to share, but that didn’t stop Tally from putting together an impressive spread complete with a large turkey, mashed potatoes, and stuffing. Scylla’s pies are already drawing the eyes of several guests despite Tally’s specific instructions that they are to be saved for the end of the meal. 

It seems like, although there are many people here, Raelle is only close with a few of them. The rest are primarily talking to Abigail and Tally, which is a bit of a relief. Even so, Raelle is true to her word and by Scylla’s side the entire time. She introduces her to everyone and even after several introductions, Scylla still glows with pride every time the word “girlfriend” leaves Raelle’s lips. It just feels so _good_ and _right_ and she doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of hearing Raelle publicly announce their relationship after all of the work they put in to get where they are. The feeling of intense happiness and contentment she gets from sharing their love with the world is well worth the endless teasing from Tally and Abigail because of their public displays of affection. She loves Raelle and she’ll be damned if she ever lets her girlfriend- or anyone else, for that matter- forget it.

It’s about thirty minutes into Friendsgiving and everyone has arrived except for the one person that Scylla knows Raelle has been waiting for.

“Where the hell is Byron?” Raelle mutters, checking her phone. “He’s usually late, but not by this much.”

“Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear,” a voice comes from behind them, a humorous note to it that tells Scylla there is only one person this could be.

They turn to face the new voice and Scylla takes in the tall brunette man who has appeared behind them, purple suit and all. 

“Byron!” Raelle greets him with a smile and pulls him into a side hug before giving him a quick jab with her elbow. “Took you long enough.”

“Oh, you know traffic around here.” He brushes it off but Raelle’s sideways glance makes it clear she doesn’t believe him.

“That’s bull and we both know it.”

“Guilty as charged,” he says with a sly smile before turning his gaze to Scylla. “And I assume this is the beautiful and elusive Scylla?”

“Ha, yeah. Byron, meet my girlfriend, the,” she grins and quotes her friend, “beautiful and elusive Scylla.” Scylla laughs.

“Goddess, you’re such a dork.” It’s said with a loving smile though, and Scylla wraps an arm around her waist as she greets Byron. “It’s very nice to meet you, Byron.”

“It’s great to finally put a face to a name. Figuratively, I mean. Raelle has definitely sent me pictures of you.” Raelle rolls her eyes.

“Oh my god Byron, stop.” Scylla smiles. Apparently, all of Raelle’s friends love teasing her. She turns to Raelle, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face with a sweet smile. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” She doesn’t realize she let the pet name slip until Raelle leans a little closer, sudden warmth in her eyes, and Scylla goes with it. “Are you worried you’ll lose your badass image?” Scylla teases her with a smirk, admiring the blush that rises on Raelle’s cheeks.

Byron laughs. “Oh, I like her. She’s a keeper.” 

Raelle smiles at her. “I agree.” 

The moment is so sweet she almost loses her footing. _Almost._

Byron watches them for a second longer before interrupting the moment.

“As much as I am enjoying watching you two make eyes at each other- and you make an adorable couple, by the way- could you direct me to the alcohol, please? I’m going to need it.” 

Raelle gives him a small but harmless glare before nodding.

“Neither of us have had anything yet, we’ll come with you.”

Raelle leads them to the drink table. It’s packed with bottles- from wine and beer to liquor to soda; they have a wide selection to choose from- but Raelle heads straight for a large pot on a portable burner at the end of the table. She grabs a mug and ladles in some mulled cider, handing it to Scylla and reaching for a bottle easily recognizable to anyone who has spent much time in a frat house.

Scylla examines it carefully. “Fireball?” she asks with a raised eyebrow. She hasn’t had this since college.

“A classic, I know.” Raelle nods. “But it’s good in cider. Trust me.” 

Scylla takes it with a lingering glance, holding Raelle’s gaze as she whispers, “I always do,” before pouring a splash of the cinnamon whiskey into the mug.

Byron snorts at their antics. “Disgusting,” he says as he takes the bottle from Scylla, pouring a little and handing it to Raelle.

“Thanks, Byron. That’s high praise, coming from you.” Raelle laughs as she pours a little of the liquid into her own mug

He winks. “You know you love me.” 

Raelle nods, screwing the lid onto the bottle and putting it back on the table.

“Against my better judgement, yeah.”

They bicker back and forth as the three of them head to the fire pit. Raelle started the fire a while ago, right before everyone began to arrive, and by now it’s going strong. She had checked with Scylla several times that the smoke wouldn’t bother her and each time, Scylla reassured her that it would be fine. Yes, her parents died when their house caught fire, but in this context fire doesn’t bother her much. Even if it doesn’t make much sense, what really gives her trouble is the sound of a smoke detector. 

The heat of the fire is a welcome break from the cold as it wards off the steadily chilling November air. They find seats next to the fire, Scylla on Raelle’s right and Byron on her left. Once they are settled, Scylla leans forward a little so Byron can see her.

“So, remind me how you two met?” She asks and takes a drink of the Fireball spiked cider, enjoying the burn it leaves down the back of her throat to her stomach.

Byron opens his mouth to talk but Raelle silences him with a look and turns to Scylla.

“Remember Froot Loop?” she asks. 

Scylla grins; the Froot Loop story is still one of her favorites. “How could I forget?”

“Well, I also met Byron that night.” She says, before specifying. “At the party and before the, uh, Froot Loop incident.” 

“We were getting drinks and I tried to start a perfectly innocent and pleasant conversation, but your girlfriend can be a serious dumbass and thought I was trying to hit on her,” Byron elaborates.

“Wait, really?” Scylla asks with a laugh. The image of a younger Raelle trying to turn down _Byron_ , one of the most obviously gay men she has ever met, is just too good.

“Right? Can you imagine thinking _I’m_ hitting on you?” He gestures at himself. “ _Me?_ ”

Raelle runs a hand through her hair with a sigh. “In my defense, he was quoting Shakespeare and I have made a conscious effort to forget most of high school, including English class.”

“Fair enough.” Scylla nods and leans into her, trying her best to burrow into the sweatshirt Raelle is wearing. “English sucked.”

The rest of the night passes in a blur of laughter, good food, and the pleasant buzz of alcohol in her veins. The rest of the guests mingle, but Raelle, Byron, and Scylla mostly stick to themselves, huddled around the fire telling stories and laughing as night falls and the fire dims to coals. Scylla distantly remembers how nervous she was earlier and scoffs at the idea. This night has been almost perfect. And now, as things wind down, she finds that she’s warm and content in a way that she never thought she would be, surrounded by new friends, so full of love and happiness that she’s surprised she hasn’t burst yet. It’s everything that she never thought she would have, and she savors every moment of it until the last guest leaves.

* * *

When they go to bed that night, Scylla can tell something is on Raelle’s mind. There’s a crease between her brows and she’s fidgeting much more than usual, like she can’t get comfortable.

“What’s wrong?” Scylla asks. “Something’s bothering you. I can tell.” Raelle turns so they are face-to-face on the bed.

“I just-” She stops for a moment and seems to think carefully. “The thought of you alone on Thanksgiving makes me sad.”

Scylla’s heart sinks. Thanksgiving is one of her least favorite holidays for this exact reason. For the past eight years, Scylla has dreaded the approach of Thanksgiving, dreaded overhearing everyone’s plans of spending time with family and celebrating together. For years, she has resigned herself to spending the holiday alone with nothing but her memories and a bottle of wine to keep her company. 

She sighs. “Don’t worry about me, I’m used to it.” The response comes with years of practice, but she should have known by now that Raelle wouldn’t accept it.

“That’s exactly what I’m worried about. I don’t want you to have to _keep_ being used to it. I hate that you’re used to it at all.” The pain on her face is obvious, pain she feels for Scylla, and she’s desperate to try to reassure Raelle and make the pain go away.

“Sure it kind of sucks, but really, it’s not that big of a deal-” Raelle interrupts her and reaches for her hand.

“I’m going home on Tuesday.” 

“Oh, um. Okay.” Scylla has been aware of Raelle’s plans for a while, so she’s not sure why they’re talking about this again. “I’ll miss you, but I hope you have fun.” 

A small smile breaks through her frown. “You can come with me, if you want.”

“What?” 

_Go home with her. That means I would meet her dad…_ Raelle can’t be serious.

“I mean it. It’s not much, just me and my papa now, but it beats being alone. If you don’t want to, I totally understand- I know tonight was a lot for you, too- but you don’t have to be alone anymore, Scyl. Ever again, if that’s what you want.” It’s all she wants: to not be alone, to let Raelle in, to meet her dad and call him her family too. Scylla has fallen so hard and so fast she’s barely had the time to realize where this was heading, but now that they’re here there’s only one answer she can give. 

“I want to, but are you sure?” she asks, but she already knows the answer. 

Raelle grins, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Positive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're almost at the end folks. Next chapter will be an epilogue, of sorts.   
> I have another fic in the making based on the absolutely wild summer I spent as an overnight camp counselor so let me know if you wanna see that I guess?   
> Thank you guys for your comments, kudos, and continuing to read this little story :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An end and a beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, folks. I'm gonna get sappy for a moment.  
> I had no idea where this was going when I posted the first chapter and I just want to say thank you so much to each and every person who bothered to read this. I have loved writing it and getting to share it with all of you has been so awesome. Thank you for all the kudos and comments and support you have given, y'all are truly amazing. And thank you for putting up with me slowly learning how to write things.  
> Finally, everyone say thank you to Donna for listening to me talk non stop about Motherland even though she doesn't watch the show and for reading over what I write to make sure it halfway makes sense.

If you had told Scylla two years ago that working in a gym would be the single most influential decision she made in her entire life, she would have laughed you right out of the facility and never given it a second thought. Fort Salem Gym was a convenient paycheck and working there was a crash course in customer service hell, complete with annoying and entitled members and a never ending list of complaints that someone in membership has nothing to do with. But, it turns out, monumental life decisions have a funny way of happening when you least expect them, and that is exactly what happened to Scylla. Somehow, working in a gym has led Scylla to finding a family, learning to love, and generally changed her life in ways she could never have imagined. And here she is, on her last day working at Fort Salem Gym, doing her best not to get sentimental because despite her best efforts not to, she has grown to like this place. 

The most glaringly obvious reason is that this is where she met Raelle, and that alone would have made just about anything the gym could throw at her worth it. Over the past year and a half, they have slowly built a life together. Before moving in with Raelle, Scylla spent as much time with her as she could and when Scylla’s lease was up eight months ago, she didn’t renew it. Instead, she and Raelle found a small house to rent, and now every morning she wakes up next to the girl she loves in the home that they share. Even though she’s never been the religious type, she thanks whatever is out there for letting her get so lucky. They are still required to go to Saturday brunches with Tally and Abigail, though. Tally made it very clear that a change in housing arrangements did not excuse them from weekly family bonding time.

Scylla is a little more reluctant to admit that she has also grown fond of the staff at the gym. Helen got promoted to membership director and Scylla was surprised to find that she missed her company, although she still comes by to say hi and occasionally covers for Scylla when Raelle stops by. The rest of the staff learned about Scylla’s relationship quickly enough because of Anacostia and although Scylla was aggravated by it at first, she found that there were advantages to it as well. Advantages like her coworkers covering for her like Helen did and offering to let her take a break a little early, or looking out for members when Scylla is talking to Raelle. Slowly, Scylla has opened up to her coworkers, and was shocked to find she doesn’t regret it. Over the past year and a half, she has even grown to call them friends.

“Hey,” a voice comes from across the desk, yanking Scylla out of her sentimental thoughts. She looks up to see a lifeguard standing across the desk with an apologetic smile. There are precious few reasons why the lifeguards come to the front desk and considering how there is definitely not a thunderstorm outside, there is only one other reason she can think of.

_ Goddess, please no. _

“The hot tub is down.” She was so close to never having to put up with this again, and  _ yet _ ...

“Of course it is.” That  _ fucking  _ hot tub. She’s almost tempted to go blow the damn thing up, because what is the gym going to do?  _ Fire  _ her? It’s her last day and a little late for that. But, she muses, that kind of behavior might reflect poorly on her when she starts her full time job in a lab next week and she didn’t spend two years in grad school working her ass off for her master’s degree for nothing. Too bad, though, she would be saving her coworkers a lot of trouble by getting rid of the bane of their existence. She sighs in resignation. “I’ll go get the sign then.”

The shiny plastic hits the counter with a quiet “tap” when she puts the sign down and Scylla glowers at it.

_ “The hot tub is currently closed. We are so sorry for the inconvenience. Our maintenance team is currently working to resolve this issue.” _

It seems to mock her from the counter where it stands, like a beacon for every single member in the facility who feels even the slightest urge to take their frustration out on people who can’t fight back. 

Not even two minutes pass before she has her first complaint. 

“The hot tub is down?” 

_ Here we go _ , she thinks. Scylla mentally braces herself for the conversation to come, donning her strained “I’m going to pretend I care about your insignificant problem even though you will be an asshole about it” smile.

“Unfortunately, yes it is.” The old man across the counter frowns, crossing his arms and Scylla can hear the disdain dripping from his voice as he speaks.

“Well, when will it be open again?” 

_ Do I look like maintenance to you?  _ She wants to ask, but she knows she can’t. At least, not until her shift ends. But goddess help this man if he’s still here once she is no longer contractually obligated to represent the gym at all times.

“I’m not sure when it will be working again, but our maintenance team is working on it right now.”

“Sure they are. I’m sure no one is even back there.” Scylla digs her nails into her palm to keep from rolling her eyes and saying something she will regret. “You know, I drove twenty minutes to come here just for the hot tub.” 

_ That’s nice. Maybe buy your own fucking hot tub if it’s so important to you. _

“I’m sorry to hear that. I’m sure this is very inconvenient for you, and I apologize.” After two years here, the response is practically automatic as she glances at the clock. Twenty minutes left before she’s done with this place for good. The thought is bittersweet, despite the present circumstances.

“Excuse me, sir. Is there something I can help you with?”  _ Oh thank the goddess.  _

Anacostia is approaching the front desk and Scylla has never been more grateful to see her than she is right now, staring the world’s most entitled man down. Her ability to make a grown man cry with only a look is just one of the many reasons Scylla appreciates Anacostia. 

Beyond technically being Scylla’s boss- not exactly, but she’s in a management position and that’s close enough in Scylla’s book- Anacostia has gained a special place in Scylla’s heart. The two of them have developed an interesting relationship over the past year and a half and Scylla will never be able to thank her enough for the role she played in encouraging her to open up to Raelle. Besides that, Anacostia has become a bit of a mentor to Scylla. She understands Scylla and is always willing to talk when she needs it, but she’s also not afraid to call Scylla on her bullshit when she needs to. And sometimes, when Scylla’s insecurities and fears get the better of her, that’s exactly what she needs.

Anacostia ushers the man away and Scylla sighs in relief. 

“Thank you.” Anacostia joins her behind the desk.

“You’re welcome.” She looks around, grabbing some pamphlets and organizing them on the display at the desk. “Now get your things and go, Scylla.” 

_ What? _

“But I’m not off for twenty more minutes-”

Anacostia glances at something over Scylla’s shoulder with a sly smile and she repeats what she said. 

“ Go, Scylla. You don’t want to keep her waiting,” she says with a nod towards the door and a fond smile before walking away. Scylla turns to see what she was looking at and is helpless to stop the grin that breaks across her face.

_ Raelle.  _ She must have arrived early; they’re supposed to get dinner with Abigail and Tally to celebrate Scylla’s last day.

Her girlfriend is currently walking toward her with all the casual confidence in the world, a wide smile on her face and three blue balloons in her hand. When she reaches the desk, she leans against it like she has done hundreds of times before- one elbow resting on the counter, leaning her weight on the desk, looking at Scylla like she just fell from heaven- and Scylla swears she loves her even more.

Scylla feels the bitterness and fatigue from seconds ago melt away. Raelle always brings her back from the brink of her customer-service-induced cynicism, like a balm for the emotional exhaustion, anger, and overwhelming apathy that this job often brings her. No matter how long the day, how tired or fed up she is, Raelle always brings her back. Scylla could be just about ready to reach across the desk and strangle someone, but all Raelle has to do is show her face for an instant and Scylla is back. 

They calm each other like that. When Raelle is furious past the point of no return and ready to unleash holy hell on whoever manages to piss her off (usually Abigail), Scylla is the only one who can talk her down. They complement each other- it’s a give and take, a push and pull, and whatever life throws at them, they support each other. Scylla had always thought that love was static; you had it or you didn’t and that was the end of the story. She never knew that it could be dynamic, but with Raelle, it is. Love moves around them like the air they breathe, giving them what they need to continue on, fueling them and their life together and making every day better than the last despite the bumps in the road. 

“Hey, beautiful,” Scylla realizes then that she has been staring at Raelle for a solid ten seconds and her girlfriend is giving her a teasing look with a raised eyebrow. “Come here often?” Raelle asks. Scylla laughs, remembering the first time Raelle tried that line on her as she begins to gather her things.

“Often enough to make a living.” Raelle chuckles at the familiar words. “Not for much longer, though. Today is my last day, you know,” Scylla says with a smirk as she grabs her purse. Raelle laughs and watches Scylla as she moves behind the desk to log off of her computer. She leans across the counter, trying to catch Scylla’s eye.

“That’s a shame, I’m gonna miss seein’ your pretty face around here.” Scylla meets her gaze as she opens the gate to leave the desk for the last time.

“Yes, that  _ is  _ a tragedy.” Scylla nods and Raelle takes her hand, pulling her the rest of the way to her and stealing a quick kiss. “So what are you gonna do about it?” Scylla asks as she pulls away.

Raelle grins, a twinkle in her eye. 

“I was thinkin’ we’d run away together, live on the beach.” 

_ Oh, goddess. This girl is too perfect.  _ It’s a familiar thought, but one she doesn’t think she will ever get tired of having.

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Raelle nods and laces their fingers together, bringing Scylla's knuckles up for a kiss like she likes to do. “We could spend the days watching ships go by, tell stories about where they’re going. I know a place, heard about it from the most beautiful girl in the world.” 

Even though it takes place in the lobby of a gym, the moment is sweet and perfect and so distinctly  _ Raelle.  _ After a year and a half, one might think that Scylla would be used Raelle taking her breath away with a single sentence, and yet here she is with nothing more to say than-

“I love you.” It feels like it’s not enough to express how  _ much  _ she feels, but she knows Raelle understands because her eyes crinkle as she smiles like Scylla knows they do when she’s really, truly happy.

“I love you, too,” Raelle murmurs. The moment hangs in the air between them for a second longer before it is broken as Raelle hands Scylla the balloons with a small smile. “These are for you. Happy last day, baby.” Scylla takes them with a soft smile. They’re cute; yet another of the small things that Raelle does to remind Scylla that she is loved.

“Thank you.” She admires the gift for a second. “Hard to believe, isn’t it? I start at the lab next week.”

Raelle nods. “A little bit, yeah. But I’m proud of you.”

“Me too.” It’s been a long journey full of hard work, but it got her here and she wouldn’t have it any other way. Scylla sighs and looks around the lobby, taking in the space that she has spent so much time in over the past two years and struggling to understand how a place that she cared so little about at first can mean so much to her now. “I know I hated most of it, but on some level I’m going to miss it, you know?”

“Yeah, but I’m sure Anacostia will let you visit whenever you want.” Raelle’s smile turns into a smug smirk as her voice lowers. “And I could use the motivation…”

Scylla slowly grins; this game is a very familiar one. She places a hand on Raelle’s chest as she leans to whisper in her ear, “Without an employment contract, I can’t guarantee that I would behave, Raelle.” Her girlfriend grins.

“Now  _ that’s _ what I call customer service.”

Scylla laughs. “You’re insatiable.”

“You like it,” Raelle reminds her, as if she could forget. 

“You’re not wrong.”

Scylla spares one last glance at the desk before turning to the large set of double doors that lead to the parking lot.

As she takes her girlfriend’s hand and walks out the doors of Fort Salem Gym for the last time, she looks at the face of the girl she loves more than anything. Raelle returns her look with a smile brighter than the sun and Scylla relishes the now familiar rush of warmth and happiness it brings her. They walk hand in hand towards a future together full of love and light and everything Scylla has ever dreamed of and she has one last thought as the gym fades into the background behind them.

_ Yeah _ , Scylla thinks.  _ Working in a gym definitely had its perks _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the ending and it wrapped everything up. I have my camp fic lined up but I gotta do some more planning before I post it. In the meantime, come say hi @Bookworm_Nina on twitter or thatgayshit5 on tumblr I guess? As always, feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you want :) I hope to see y'all soon.


End file.
